


Абсурдно ограниченная точка зрения

by Aizawa, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>беты: daana, Erica vagans</p>
    </blockquote>





	Абсурдно ограниченная точка зрения

**Author's Note:**

> беты: daana, Erica vagans

  
_Мы называем нечто «добром», потому что оно несет в себе какие-либо мелкие сугубо человеческие условия, которые нам чем-то приятны. В то же время разумно и просто предположить, что все человечество — это вредный паразит и должно быть уничтожено на благо планеты или Вселенной. Во всей этой трагедии слепой механистической природы нет никаких абсолютных истин — ничто не может быть признано заведомо «хорошим» или «плохим», кроме как с абсурдной ограниченной точки зрения._  
Г. Ф. Лавкрафт

1.  
— И ещё, — сказала Касей. — Вам категорически запрещается покидать платформу Шамбала.  
— Это нелогично, — пробормотала Акане. Отросшая челка лезла в глаза, ее то и дело хотелось убрать, даже рука подрагивала. Но такой жест выглядел бы то ли слишком дерзким, то ли манерным. Ни ссориться, ни манерничать с директором она не собиралась.  
С директорами, поправила себя Акане. Никогда не следует забывать о том, что на самом деле их больше ста.  
— То есть я хочу сказать, что в Шамбалу же не пускают террористов… и тех, кто с ними связан. — Она постаралась собраться. — Если моя задача — найти Когами Синью, то его, наверное, надо искать там, где он бывает?  
— В этом случае мы не сможем гарантировать вашу безопасность.  
В просторном кабинете царил зеленоватый полумрак: призрачный, колеблющийся свет испускали причудливые узоры, покрывающие стены. За спиной у директора  
мерцала голубая, окутанная дымкой планета. Наверное, Венера, но Акане никогда не представлялась удачная возможность спросить.  
Кабинет всегда немного менялся в зависимости от того, кто из них входил в директора. В прошлый раз здесь было светло, как в больнице, а в окне на фоне космической черноты алело полушарие, изрытое терракотовыми кратерами. Каждый раз, попадая в этот кабинет на восемьдесят первом этаже, Акане чувствовала, что ее уносит куда-то очень далеко от земли. Даже сегодня, ворвавшись сюда вне себя от возмущения, она наперед знала: стоит переступить порог, и внутри проснется маленький, но очень цепкий зверек, больше всего желающий приникнуть к полу, ухватиться лапами, пригнуться пониже, чтобы уж наверняка не вылететь в нарисованное окно. Страх невесомости, болеет ли им кто-то еще? Как его называют — зероджифобия? Гравифилия?  
— Послушайте, но…  
Директор Касей по-птичьи склонила голову. Между ними над столом до сих пор висели и переливались голографические экраны, отражаясь в стеклах прямоугольных очков: в каждом — по одному улыбающемуся Когами с гранатой в поднятой руке. Это здорово походило на маленькие фотографии в металлических рамках, вроде тех, что ставишь на стол, чтобы было веселее работать. Если, конечно, забыть, что эти сканы вытащили из головы насмерть замученного преступника. Именно эта бессмысленная смерть заставила Акане преодолеть полсотни этажей быстрее, чем она успела собраться с мыслями. Она — и то, что директор заставила провести дознание именно Мику.  
Она даже немного кричала поначалу, упершись в стол обеими руками. А потом, снисходительно улыбнувшись, Касей показала ей сканы.  
— Мы полагаем, он все-таки превратился в настоящего преступника, — сказала она, и Акане почудилось, будто все они, все десятки или сотни разумов, объединенных в систему Сивилла, говорят стройным хором. Взвешено, отмерено и что там третье? Кому-то предоставлено, кажется. Пришлось встряхнуть головой, отгоняя наваждение. Когами не мог быть преступником, он боролся с преступниками столько, сколько Акане его знала. Во всем этом крылась какая-то чудовищная ошибка.  
Именно поэтому она захотела сама поехать в Юго-Восточную Азию — первую колонию Сивиллы. Чтобы расследовать это дело и доказать: даже в самый безупречный расчет может закрасться ошибка. Кто-то, конечно, направил в Токио этих террористов, и хорошо, что сеть осведомителей сработала вовремя. Своей сетью Акане не без основания гордилась.  
— Я буду действовать исключительно в интересах расследования, — твердо заявила она, — и мне...  
— Вам строго не рекомендуется реагировать на любые световые сигналы, включая факельную морзянку, ракеты и прожекторы, находясь за пределами платформы Шамбала, — перебила её Касей. — Также вы не имеете права разглашать служебную информацию уровня А, подписывать международные ноты, пользоваться амхарским слоговым письмом, разговаривать с животными и принимать пищу в местах ритуального захоронения после захода солнца.  
— Мне запрещено ужинать на кладбище? — не удержалась Акане. Иногда предписания «Сивиллы» даже привычного инспектора Бюро общественной безопасности загоняли в тупик.  
— Только за пределами Шамбалы, куда вы всё равно не попадёте. На саму платформу ограничение не распространяется, так что при необходимости вы можете поесть в Центральном колумбарии в любое удобное для вас время.  
Акане с облегчением вздохнула. Она наконец поняла, что директор вводит её в курс какого-то дипломатического протокола, на котором, надо полагать, настаивала сторона ЮВАС.  
— Впрочем, сомнительно, что подобная необходимость возникнет. — Тонкие губы раздвинулись в подобии улыбки. Акане показалось, что большая часть директора Касей удовлетворена. — Можете собираться в командировку, инспектор Цунемори. Разрешаю покинуть рабочее место на два часа раньше.  
Уходя, она бросила последний взгляд на сканы. Поразительно, каким красивым Когами-сан казался мертвому террористу Самурину — красивым, юным... уверенным. Принцип работы технологии глубокого ментоскопирования Акане так до конца и не понимала, хотя сама однажды прошла эту процедуру. Было очень неприятно. Как будто тысячи глаз смотрели вместе с ней один и тот же сон, тысячи рук подталкивали ее в спину, направляя к нужному месту, тысячи голосов шептали: не то, не то, не то, и много чего еще, что забылось сразу после пробуждения, слиплось в один комок, мёртвым грузом опустившийся на самое дно памяти. Потом эти кошмарные минуты превратились в четкий снимок. От Самурина таких снимков осталось несколько десятков.  
На одном из них темное дерево за спиной у Когами расправило ветви во все стороны, напоминая гигантского распустившего щупальца кальмара. Уперев в землю странное оружие с длинным стволом, совсем не похожее на доминатор, Когами стоял у костра и улыбался кому-то. В уголке рта тлела смятая сигарета. Тень кальмара зловеще клубилась над его головой, до того настоящая, что Акане захотелось крикнуть: обернись!  
— Что-то еще? — послышался сквозь полупрозрачную фигуру, затянутую в камуфляж, голос директора.  
И Акане поспешно попрощалась, решив больше не искушать судьбу.

2.

15 июля, 2116. 16:28.

Только что приснилось, что я болтаюсь на волоске. Настоящем, темно-каштановом жирном волосе толщиной в спортивный канат. Обхватив его руками и ногами, я пытаюсь удерживаться на середине между его рассеченным концом и уходящим куда-то наверх, за фиолетово-сизые тучи, началом. Я боюсь представить себе размеры головы, которая там находится, но еще сильнее боюсь того, что узнаю очертания лица. Я знаю, рано или поздно, от времени или под тяжестью моего веса волос выскользнет из луковицы, и тогда мне придет конец.  
Инспектор Симоцуки вовремя вошла в кабинет, я проснулся от стука ее каблуков.  
«У директора», — ответил я на вопросительный взгляд, устремленный на пустой стул Акане.  
«Сон на рабочем месте портит не только тон, но и спину», — сказала она и удалилась прежде, чем я успел поблагодарить ее за заботу. Плексигласовые двери за ее спиной съехались с легким хлопком. Она странно ко мне относится, боится приблизиться и хочет подойти одновременно. Наверное, что-то чувствует.  
На экране — стенограмма допроса последнего оставшегося в живых террориста и видео, я пересматривал его уже раз двадцать за сегодня, могу отвечать на вопросы Акане за него. Набычившись, опустив перебинтованную голову так низко, что грязная, неровно стриженная челка почти закрывает глаза, Сим бормочет: «Ничего я вам не скажу» и, поставив на паузу, я продолжаю за него: «Вы животные. Забыли, что значит жить по-человечески, правильно. Стадо. Продались механическим жрецам».  
Три года назад, весной, психолог посоветовал записывать в мельчайших подробностях все, что кажется мне важным. Тогда я только пришел в себя после двухмесячного провала в памяти и еще не был уверен ни в чем, что меня окружало. Стоило отвлечься, и я снова забывал, как должна выглядеть кровать. Привычка концентрироваться на деталях помогла сохранить рассудок. Незадолго до смерти инспектор Аоянаги сказала, что я стал гораздо спокойнее. Это было почти два года назад. Я так и не успел спросить, что ей снится по ночам и что она с этим делает. Такие разговоры можно вести только с теми, кого не жалко. Или с теми, кто точно тебя поймет.  
Ответив за Сима на вопрос Акане, я точно знаю: это не ответ Сима. У него короткие мозолистые пальцы, грубое лицо, толстый нос, по которому стекает пот. Он не боится смерти, но боится. Мы с ним оба знаем, чего. Он цепляется за чьи-то чужие слова, как я — за грязный волос во сне. Ему самому принадлежит только короткое, злое: «Кукла», брошенное Акане в спину, когда она выходила. Я расслышал, только выкрутив громкость в записи на максимум. Вряд ли мне следует встречаться с ним еще раз: я попытаюсь его убить, чего доброго, опять попаду в палату или на прием к психологу. Мне будет сложно объяснить врачу мотив своего поступка, потому что он не причиняет мне зла, а значит, с ним не следует говорить о некоторых вещах.   
Отец писал: «Мы живем в совершенно другом мире, чем остальные. Но мы не безумны, просто немного наблюдательнее прочих». Они нашлись в его столе, том самом, за которым я сейчас сижу: четыре исписанных убористым почерком бумажных журнала, и еще два пустых. Я веду уже второй и стараюсь пить поменьше. Сегодняшнее утро не считается. Утром Сион рассказала, что скончавшийся под ментоскопированием Самурин видел Когами. Я так ничего и не записал об утре, надо заполнить этот пробел. Никогда не видел до сих пор, как плачет Сион. Она пришла ко мне сама с бутылкой бренди, сказала, что не хочет, чтобы ее видели. Поэтому мы мало смотрели друг на друга. Твари из машины — совсем не то, что твари из углов. От угловых просто защищаться, хватает вспомнить, как выглядел кабинет без них, и тени снова становятся нормальными, не троятся, норовя подползти поближе и ощупать твою лодыжку, забраться под кожу, протечь в кровь. Нет, довольно об этом здесь. Достаточно будет сказать, что твари из машины делают то же самое с головой. После ментоскопирования человек не встает с кушетки прежним. На моей памяти это только Акане удалось, но она вообще особенная. К ней не липнут тени.  
Алкоголь притупляет зрение и слух, но после него тяжело спать и весь день ходишь, окутанный плотным туманом. Теряешься, слишком мало следишь за комнатой, и она сразу норовит расползтись, вывалить сиреневые чешуйчатые отростки из вентиляционного отверстия, сделать с этим нельзя уже ничего, приходится снова пить, чтобы их не замечать. Для таких случаев в нижнем ящике спрятана резервная бутылка, но в этот ящик я стараюсь заглядывать пореже. Я помню, как косились на отца, от которого вечно несло перегаром.  
Идет Акане, продолжу немного позже.

15 июля, 2116. 19:43.

Чудовищная ошибка.  
Написал запрос на имя Касей, пытался объяснить. Отказали.  
Что бы сказал отец на моем месте? Ну что же, Сивилле видней. Если она решила, что Акане следует ехать за границу одной и самостоятельно справляться со всем, что свалится ей там на голову, значит она считает Акане достаточно сильной для этого. Кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с Сивиллой. Песчинки под ногами тех, у кого отродясь не было ног.  
Она такая спокойная. Сидит за компьютером в ожидании машины, улыбается. Я вижу, как застыла тонкая спина, и чувствую, с каким трудом дается эта тихая улыбка, но от нее все равно теплеет внутри.  
Неловко себе в этом признаваться, но я боюсь остаться без нее. Акане умеет бороться, одного взгляда на нее хватает, чтобы вспомнить: люди еще на что-то годятся.  
В кабинете шесть рабочих мест, четыре потухших экрана и два включенных, на моем рабочем столе ничего, кроме этого журнала, нет, над головой два вентилятора, вокруг которых ничего не клубится, справа один инспектор, которого посылают на верную смерть или хуже.  
Она собирается найти Когами, и я от всей души желаю ей неудачи. А вслух прошу врезать ему хорошенько, если попадется под руку.  
Сивилле видней, будь она проклята.  
Сегодня я все-таки напьюсь.

3.  
Это случается ночью, особенно когда на небе стоит выпуклая, ущербная луна. Первыми начинают дрожать пациенты левого крыла — те, у кого за двести; даже неподвижные тела на койках, месяцами не менявшие поз, конвульсивно подергиваются, под сомкнутыми веками бешено вращаются глазные яблоки, хриплый стон рвется из груди, пузырится темной слюной на пересохших губах. Сквозь плотное стекло звуки из палат едва доносятся в длинные тусклые коридоры, но все безумцы слышат друг друга каким-то до сих пор не известным науке образом, подтверждающим версию о том, что преступность — а все сидящие здесь названы Сивиллой латентными преступниками — чрезвычайно заразна. Поэтому вскоре воют целые этажи. Охваченные безумным отчаяньем, вцепляясь себе в волосы, расцарапывая лицо и спину, разбивая голову о дверь, эти несчастные жалкие люди, обреченные провести остаток дней в комнатах с мягкими стенами, пытаются донести свою беду до кого-то способного помочь. Но некому слушать повторяющиеся просьбы, уговоры и даже порой приказы выпустить их наружу, быстрее, пока твари тьмы не пришли сожрать их сердце: в реабилитационной клинике Токородзава всего два санитара и один дежурный врач, остальную работу давно делают дроны. Сперва в палату с буйным пациентом пускают газ, затем бессознательное, все еще дрожащее тело относят на кровать и отмывают от крови и экскрементов все, что ими запачкано. Ближайшую неделю ему будет предписана двойная доза препаратов, уже через несколько дней больной едва ли сможет вспомнить о том, как срывал голос, извергая самые мерзкие ругательства на пяти языках, три из которых ему и вовсе неоткуда было знать. Круглосуточное видеонаблюдение, ежечасная проверка динамики помутнения, современные препараты — все это позволяет своевременно купировать криз. Сивилла заботится о тех латентных преступниках, которые пережили столкновение с доминатором — не оружием, но средством отделения козлищ от агнцев.  
Нужно обладать изрядным везением или выдающимся интеллектом и нерушимой, как фундамент Токородзавы, силой воли, чтобы попытка наложить на себя руки в таких условиях удалась. Человек, живший в конце коридора на третьем этаже до того, как туда поселили профессора Джорджа Сайгу, оказался на это способен. Говорят, он приставил татуировочный аппарат к виску и нажимал на кнопку до тех пор, пока игла не вошла глубоко в мозг, отравляя его химической краской. И кто ему только разрешил держать в палате эту машинку? В многочисленных записях и рисунках, с которыми Сайге разрешили работать, он не нашел ни единого упоминания об имени этого бритого налысо, очевидно находящегося здесь на особом положении человека, покрывшего сперва все стены своей палаты, а потом и все свое тело загадочными знаками. Поэтому для себя бывший профессор криминалистики называл предшественника просто Черепом. Он провел в реабилитационном центре уже почти два года, но до сих пор помнил леденящий голос директора Бюро общественной безопасности, в кабинет к которой его доставила инспектор Цунемори.  
«Делай, что посчитаешь нужным, — сказала Дзесю Касей, — а мы воздадим тебе по заслугам». Именно тогда, позже установил Сайга, он окончательно повредился рассудком. Настолько, что даже мысль о сотрудничестве с этим чудовищным существом перестала вселять в него панический страх. Теперь на особом положении в Токородзаве находился он.  
Первый год Сайга, регулярно заказывая новые книги и даже получив ограниченный доступ к врачебным материалам, собирал свидетельства о кошмарах, потрясших Токио в начале февраля две тысячи сто тринадцатого года. Благодаря помощи инспектора Цунемори у него набралась обширная папка из отрывков анонимных сообщений на форумах, психиатрических диагнозов, полицейских сводок. Мало кого в Бюро, включая саму Акане, удивляли эти разрозненные свидетельства: впавшие в массовую истерию, подбитые искусным манипулятором на столь же кровавый, сколь и короткий уличный бунт люди переживали не сопоставимый ни с чем в их жизни стресс, находивший выход в снах, маниакальных психозах и просто чудачествах. Многие описывали привидевшихся им гигантских созданий в целые километры высотой, которые неуклюже расхаживали вокруг. Иные упоминали о кошмарных циклопических пейзажах с нагромождениями темных, сочащихся слизью камней, и некоем подземном голосе или разуме, монотонно твердившем нечто загадочное, воспринимавшееся органами чувств как совершеннейшая тарабарщина. Перебрав папку, можно было найти сообщения о самоубийце из министерства образования, ни с того ни с чего выбежавшем в окно тридцатого этажа с душераздирающим криком; разосланное во все газеты послание чокнутого фанатика из Нагои с мрачными пророчествами конца света; в это же время Череп нарисовал свою последнюю картину — клубок тянущихся к зрителю фиолетово-черных щупалец, от долгого взгляда на которые неизменно начинало казаться, что они шевелятся и тянутся вперед, силясь пробить холст.  
Чего Сайга никогда не обсуждал с инспектором Цунемори ввиду самых разных причин: многие из тех, чьи свидетельства он смог найти, описывали первые видения за неделю до охватившего Токио восстания. А сам он впервые столкнулся с вещами, описать которые не хватало самого богатого словарного запаса, вообще в конце января. Задолго до того, как беглый патрульный Когами Синья возник на пороге его дома.  
— Я знаю, что происходит, — вот, что тогда сказал бледный, как будто повидавшийся на горной дороге с собственной смертью и обогнавший ее на повороте, бывший блестящий студент университета Нитто, бывший инспектор, бывший разумный человек.  
Его впавшие щеки затянула колючая щетина, а глаза сияли фанатичным огнем.  
— Он звонил мне, профессор. Макисима. Он знает, кто управляет Японией. Что такое Сивилла… что стоит за Сивиллой. Он уничтожит весь мир, если его не остановить.

4.  
Земля с десяти тысяч метров выглядела не крошечной, а вовсе наоборот. Только рассматривая Токио через круглое окно со смешным названием «иллюминатор», Акане поняла, насколько огромен весь остальной мир. Километры густой, непроницаемой тьмы окружали тонкую светящуюся полосу, на которой по-прежнему жили люди; разобрать отсюда, где море, а где суша — не выходило.  
В толстом стекле отражался ее тусклый профиль и пустые кресла. Ни одного пассажира в пахнущем пылью и старинным кондиционером салоне больше не было. Подумать только, ее личное желание расследовать причастность Когами к террористической группе подняло в воздух целый самолет. Акане наконец вздохнула с облегчением, ей до последнего момента, даже во время взлета казалось, что все сорвется, новая Касей в новом кабинете передумает и отменит решение прежней.  
Пол под ногами утробно урчал, временами подрагивая, как будто самолету не терпелось сорваться с поводка и умчаться куда-то на орбиту.  
— Хороший самолет, — машинально вырвалось у Акане тем самым голосом, которым она осаживала непривычного к новой руке Дайма три с половиной года назад, когда никто, кроме нее, не мог его выгуливать. — Хороший, хороший самолет.  
Новую собаку Гиноза так себе и не завел. В углу его комнаты до сих пор стояла пустая клетка, которую он наотрез отказался убирать. «Мне так привычнее, — пояснил он, — пусть остается». До чего же жалко было бросать его одного в темном кабинете.  
— Все это неправда, — твердо сказала Акане, оказавшись в коридоре. — Я докажу, что Когами не такой, каким они его считают.  
Смелости сказать это Гинозе в лицо ей не хватило.  
За последние несколько часов Акане узнала о Юго-Восточном Азиатском Союзе столько, сколько не знала за всю свою жизнь, хотя прилежно просматривала рекомендованные новости каждый свободный вечер. Верный союзник Японии, председатель Чуан Хан еще в начале сотых променял закон джунглей на предписания Сивиллы, получив за это ее полную поддержку в установлении порядка на окружающих территориях. Каждые несколько месяцев в Азию уходили партии боевых машин, рассматривая изображения которых, Акане не могла поверить, что все это время их производят где-то рядом, на японских заводах. Дроны, выглядящие как огромные железные птицы. Дроны, похожие на динозавров. Дроны, неотличимые от крокодилов. От такой армии спасения даже у самого стойкого человека мог бы немного помутиться тон. Акане подумала, что следует предложить директору подумать о смене дизайна, когда она вернется. Что им стоит производить дронов, напоминающих, к примеру, далматинцев?  
Самолет снова тряхнуло, пришлось придержать темно-синий чемодан, занимавший соседнее сидение. Разрешение директора «уйти собираться» было фигурой речи: вещей ей собрать не дали, чемодан вручили у трапа. Акане уже знала, что находится внутри — перечень Сион сразу переслала на её коммуникатор: идеально сидящий деловой костюм (на смену; «блузка может морщить, обязательно достань заранее, чтобы отвиселась» — было сказано в примечании), пижама (на пару размеров больше, как она любила; «никакая не розовая, не думай, это называется холодный коралл!»), пара бутылок питательного коктейля («даже не открывай, жуй креветки с ананасами, пока можешь»). Зарядные устройства. Какие-то косметические тюбики. Тщательно подобранные лекарства: противовоспалительные, антибиотики, пара мягких адаптантов (вдруг будут проблемы со сном из-за разницы в часовых поясах), контрацептивы — («просто на всякий случай, это регламент, не надо дуться»).  
«Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Акане, — Всё очень-очень хорошо, Сион. Правда. Не знаю, что бы я без вас делала».  
Она действительно была благодарна, но всё равно вдруг вспомнила про шёлковые трусики, по настоянию Каори купленные в торговом центре накануне, так и не распакованные чёрные трусики с неприятными вульгарными кружевами. Вот бы включить их в квоту, — возможностью взять с собой пять предметов по личному выбору она и не подумала воспользоваться, а было бы очень смешно посмотреть на комментарий Сион к такому запросу. Но, спрашивается, зачем ей нужно шелковое белье в ЮВАС? Спрашивается, если уж откровенно, зачем оно ей вообще нужно? Ещё спрашивается: почему она вообще думает о такой ерунде вместо своей задачи или, допустим, предстоящего знакомства с председателем Ханом?  
В голове царил такой беспорядок, как будто она сама перерыла сто каталогов и двести набитых чем попало шкафов. Нет, как будто она сама была таким шкафом, в котором чьи-то нервные руки как следует покопались, смяв и разбросав всё, что годами спокойно раскладывалось на полках, запихивалось подальше, заталкивалось на дно, под груду сиюминутных дел. Иллюминатор, подумала Акане уже совсем засыпая, это почти как доминатор. Но в нем должны показывать криминальный коэффициент городов.  
Небо в её сне было чёрным и ясным, без единого намёка на дымку. Гигантские звёзды полыхали в нем, складываясь в созвездия, каких не найти ни в одном атласе. Никто не загадывал желаний, глядя на них, не танцевал в их холодном мерцающем свете, никто не рассматривал их в сверхмощный телескоп, не давал имён вроде «Жёлтый карлик 7569» или «Путь Сивиллы». Это были опасные, незнакомые огни, похожие на злые глаза. Под их неподвижным взглядом всё привычное изменялось, портилось: полёт превращался в падение, награда — в кару, люди — в сумасшедших. Если кто-то и плясал там внизу в эту ночь, этого кого-то явно не стоило видеть.  
И я не лечу, а падаю, со странным спокойствием подумала Акане, скоро я ударюсь о землю — и всё закончится. Но она не упала.  
Затхлый ледяной ветер — вроде того, что дует в лицо, когда в метро дожидаешься поезда, — подхватил её и понёс, словно бумажную куклу. Уши наполнились свистом и хохотом, взвизгнули тормоза патрульного грузовика, привезшего Акане на первый рабочий день, предостерегающе крикнул что-то Масаока, забормотал и умолк доминатор, негромко, знакомо рассмеялся Когами — но прежде, чем она успела его окликнуть, смех перешёл в пронзительный вопль, и Акане проснулась, хватая ртом воздух так, словно пыталась выдохнуть наполнивший лёгкие сквозняк.  
Что ей снилось, она вспомнить не могла.

5.

16 июля 2116. 14:50

Сегодня в кафетерии я украл соль. Мы обедали за одним столом с инспектором Симоцуки. Я был удивлён, что она села с нами, но она сразу объяснила, что в отсутствие старшего инспектора считает необходимым контролировать латентных из своего отдела. Возможно, Симоцуки считает, что в противном случае мы подавимся лапшой или отравим стиральным порошком кофейный концентрат в автомате.  
Я был ей благодарен: ощущение пустого стула рядом мучило, как приоткрытая дверь в холодный день, казалось, что руку от этого ломит вдвое сильнее. Должно быть, от ненастоящего сквозняка в ненастоящем плече случается ненастоящий ревматизм.  
Как только Симоцуки отвернулась, я сгрёб бумажные пакетики полной горстью, сжал пальцы и с давно забытым ощущением легкой мальчишеской гордости сунул руку в карман. Навряд ли это отметит сканер — во-первых, соль в любом случае предназначается для нас, а во-вторых, Они потеряли ко мне всякий интерес. Теперь для Них я что-то вроде пустой бутылки из-под дешёвого пойла — от которого головной боли обычно больше, чем удовольствия. Упоминаю здесь о случае с солью только потому, что у меня давно не возникало желания сделать что-то подобное. Всегда носи с собой свою соль — одно из правил моего отца.  
У него вообще было много правил, большинство из которых казались мне дурацкими или бесполезными. В походе всегда равняй темп по тем, кого никто не будет дожидаться. Найди себе хорошее, настоящее хобби. Не пей пиво, если начал вечер с виски.  
В те годы я думал, что никогда не буду употреблять алкоголь. Хобби представлялись мне глупым занятием для неудачников, которые не в состоянии полностью сосредоточиться на своей работе. А если бы кого-то из преподавателей угораздило повести нас в чёртов поход, одноклассники не стали бы дожидаться меня самого — во многом благодаря тому, что мой отец был латентным преступником.  
Некоторые правила оказывались длиннее и непонятнее. Например:  
1\. Если уж поддерживаешь порядок, делай это так, чтобы порядок поддерживал тебя.  
2\. Пореже смотрись в зеркала, в особенности по вечерам.  
3\. Обязательно заведи собственную солонку.  
Психолог из Академии объяснял, что мой отец — реликт отжившей эпохи, времени, когда мужчинам внушали, что ухаживать за собой стыдно, а увлекаться чем-нибудь брутальным, вроде рыбалки или машин, очень достойно. Что в древних полицейских общежитиях порой не хватало самых необходимых вещей и приходилось тщательно следить, кому именно принадлежат мыльницы, солонки и всякие там щётки для обуви. Что некоторым людям комфортнее живётся среди беспорядка и старых предметов — особенно старым пьяным бездельникам (хорошо, такого он не говорил; я мысленно добавлял за него).  
Следует научиться относиться к такому снисходительно, говорил психолог, пусть себе брюзжит и ругается сколько угодно, на наш тон это влиять не должно, верно? Я кивал и благодарил.  
Мой отец отродясь не следил за щётками для обуви, и я никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы он ругался. Сидя в своём вольере, он продолжал рисовать цветы, и жёлтые блестящие яблоки без единой червоточины, и разноцветных бабочек, похожих на плюшевые банты. Если ему разрешали свидания, он иногда дарил натюрморты маме (латентным, у которых были семьи, ещё давали свидания, — возможно, дают и теперь, просто в наши дни латентных обычно выделяют раньше, чем разрешают им завести жён и детей; вполне разумно, если разобраться). Я старался запихнуть картинки с превосходными яблоками и весёлыми бабочками подальше, прежде чем мама опять додумается повесить одну из них в мою комнату. В конце концов, в гости мог заглянуть Когами.  
До конца рабочего дня — два часа сорок три минуты. Проверил виски в ящике и на всякий случай сковырнул с горлышка оплётку. Не тратить на это время, когда все разойдутся.  
Опять же на всякий случай запросил по внутренней связи официальные сводки из ЮВАС. У них плюс тридцать девять по Цельсию и успешная борьба с терроризмом. На платформе «Шамбала» успешно сдан в эксплуатацию двадцатиэтажный торговый комплекс.  
Много лет назад Когами сказал мне, что люди на самом деле открывают новости с одной целью — чтобы однажды прочитать на первой странице: «С завтрашнего дня у нас начинается счастливая жизнь». Должно быть, он как всегда цитировал какое-нибудь старьё, ведь в любой современной информационной ленте и так говорится, что счастливая жизнь началась давным-давно.  
Что, интересно, я собирался найти в сводках теперь — «Латентный преступник Когами Синья пойман и обезврежен» или «Гигантское чудовище из иных миров всё-таки не откусило руку японскому эмиссару»?  
До конца рабочего дня час с четвертью, и отдел почти опустел. Пусто пока и под потолком. Это хорошо. В комнате постепенно темнеет. Несмотря на бестеневые лампы, от стола Симоцуки и моего стаканчика с карандашами по полу протянулись длинные полосы. Это уже хуже.  
Кстати, я понятия не имею, что делать с солью. Так и не спросил.  
Тот же день, позже  
Да, он и сейчас повторил бы, что Сивилле виднее, кому ловить К., это очевидно. Нужно всего две порции виски, чтобы это принять.  
Мой отец помогал К. сбежать не потому, что верил в него больше, а потому что надеялся закончить всё разом. Почистить подпортившееся яблоко. Позволить мертвецам хоронить друг друга сколько влезет. Он так и сказал мне, всё объяснил как смог — прямо там, в аграрном комплексе.  
«Только он может найти Макисиму, потому что уже встал на его путь, — вот что он говорил. Тщательно отмеривал каждый предлог, каждое местоимение — будто краски мешал. — Как и я. Ты, я надеюсь, всё ещё продолжаешь свой.»  
В ответ на эти слова я, помнится, разорался. Я сыт по горло официозной чепухой. Ты никогда меня не ценил, как его. Ещё что-то в том же духе.  
Я нёс полнейшую чепуху, вёл себя, как идиот, а он улыбался от радости. Он понял, что я не понял, и был счастлив.  
Любой, кто знает о Них, обречён.  
Теперь я знаю.  
Иди сюда, тварь, выпьем за знание. Хватит прятаться, я тебя заметил.  
Гештальтист из центра заставил меня описать события в комплексе тыщу раз. Это чтобы не было как у ветеранов войны, а то будет возвращаться. Мне помогло в одном — я так заучил свою версию, что помню не образы, а собственные слова. Моя ложь как код, и ни у кого нет ключа.  
После взрыва я увидел их в истином облике всего на 1 мин. Выцветший Мксм привел с собой.  
Он был тонкий весь истёршийся как штанина. В дестве я дотаскал одни джинсы до того, то на коленях уже просвечивала роз. кожа. Через М. тоже все просвечивало. Чернота, и звезды, и голоса. Такие тихие сначала. Потом отец крикнул: «Грохнуть тебя вместе с гранатой твоей?»   
Они действ. дрались это правда.  
Я их здорово видел. Обоих. Отец был весь в пыли и дряни, а он оставался белый, чистенкий. Даже прах не хотел к нему липнуть наверно,а грязь сквозь.  
Я думал, что смогу помочь но не смог помочь тварь уже пришла. Я слышал как оно стоит за спиной, готовится прыгать. Дышал этой вонью из пасти и смотрел как кржатся звёзды.  
М. не ответил моему отцу и улыбнулса.И тварь прыгнула. И отец выпустил М. и взорвал гранату.  
В центре я сказал что меня придавило бетонным бл. когда взорвали первый заряд. А потом я вырполз из под завала, чтобы подойти к отцу, сам оторвал себе всё. Собачья чушь, но они довольны  
Приходил хир., потом. Который ставил протез. Говорил — мою руку они нашли, но в плохом состоянии, прот. лучше. Конечно, нашли. Твари не питаются руками.Твари питаются не руками.  
Он сказал, что у меня глаза как у него в молодости, как до всего этого, наверное уже ничего не понимал. Не понимал, что я уже понимал.

Я крикнул, что поздно.  
Надеюсь, не слышал.

как он жил здесь столько, зная об этом всем? зная, что я поднимаюсь на доклад? как я теперь не могу ничем заниматься, пока а-не невернется от туда. как я могу сидеть ждать что она найдет что ее найдет что на нее найдет как правильно?  
ко, сукин ты мертвый сын. 

нельзя разговаривать с животными. прости, Дайм. нельзя. фу!

6.  
— Тебе надо помыться, — заявил полковник Вонг, и наконец-то Акане поняла, чем этот хмурый длинноволосый человек все это время смутно ее раздражал. По дороге от аэродрома крылья его тонкого носа то и дело раздувались, а между бровями залегала глубокая морщина.  
Да он же принюхивался.  
— Простите? — как можно более вежливо и легко улыбнулась она, уже в который раз повторяя себе: это чужая страна с чужими обычаями. Сивилла управляет здесь искусственным островом, на которой живет хорошо если один процент одного процента всего населения Юго-Восточного Азиатского Союза. Чужая страна, чужая земля, потрескавшаяся под обжигающим солнцем. Через толстое бронированное стекло она походила на сброшенную шкуру гигантской рептилии, разъедаемую мелкими насекомыми. Землю здесь до сих пор пытались обрабатывать люди, упорно избивая мотыгами сухую глинистую почву. Уже скоро, подумала тогда Акане, все это изменится. Вслед за лечением вируса преступности Сивилла принесет сюда гипер-овес.   
Выходя из бронетранспортера, она заметила красное пятно: круг с расходящимися в сторону неровными, изогнутыми лучами, явно нарисованный от руки. В его центре застыло насекомое, видимо, случайно прилипшее к кисти, наносившей краску. Акане показалось, что оно до сих пор шевелится, но присмотреться не удалось: Вонг уже обошел машину, показывая дорогу к небоскребу, на верхушке которого располагался офис председателя Хана.  
В лифте, окинув ее с ног до головы равнодушным взглядом, он все-таки изволил высказаться.  
— От тебя должно пахнуть лотосом. Он отгоняет лишних. Ты сама на это не способна.  
Двери лифта раскрылись, сострить Акане так и не успела. В Японии за ней пытались ухаживать самые разные мужчины, например, сорокалетний секретарь министра здравоохранения, жующий успокоительную жвачку, кажется, даже во сне. Но со времен младшей школы ни один молодой — или не очень молодой — человек не разговаривал с ней так. Даже Гиноза в бытность инспектором держался вежливее.  
Другие традиции, напомнила себе Акане, заходя в кабинет председателя. Возможно, все они здесь просто очень любят цветы. Или полковник недостаточно свободно владеет английским. Или полковник просто полковник, кто его знает, чем мужчины занимаются в армии. В японской армии давно служили одни только дроны и инженеры.  
В прохладном кабинете ее немного знобило. В отличие от Вонга, Хан знал японский и говорил бегло, без акцента. Настолько гладко, что требовалось немалое сосредоточение, чтобы помнить, какое слово он только что произнес. Бесстрастные рыбьи глаза смотрели на Акане, не мигая. Хан выглядел не столько человеком, сколько фундаментом платформы «Шамбала», хоть и находился на самом ее верху.  
— Она под моей охраной, — сказал полковник и, будто в подтверждение своих слов, встал навытяжку за спинкой ее кресла. Можно подумать, посреди плавучего острова, куда не мог проникнуть ни один преступник, ее было от кого охранять. Хан удостоил его легкого кивка.  
— Мы надеемся на вашу помощь в международном расследовании, — сказала Акане, когда с приветствиями было покончено.  
— Вы ищете террориста, мы знаем? — прозвучало от председателя странным, грамматически невыверенным вопросом. Тяжелые, мясистые руки до того неподвижно лежали на подлокотниках, как будто были припаяны к ним. Акане живо представилось, как, никуда не выходя, он проводит в этом темном, обставленном помпезной мебелью кабинете годы напролет. Покрывается пылью вместе с дубовым столом, а по утрам их бережно протирают референты.  
— Мы ищем подозреваемого, — уточнила она.  
— Здесь мы бесконечно подавляем террористов, это война на уничтожение. Какое тут расследование. Чем сможем, мы вас поддержим, но постарайтесь не забывать: между этой страной и вашей — лежит огромная пропасть.  
Ей показалось, или Хан тоже принюхался? Акане думала об этом всю дорогу до просторной студии, которую ей отвели в том же небоскребе. Со своей кухней, отдельной спальней и служанкой. Настоящей девушкой по имени Ю, чьей работой было делать ей хорошо. Акане невпопад вспомнила про Сион, натягивающую колготки после ухода патрульной Кунидзуки, покраснела и попросила Ю не беспокоить ее пару часов.  
— Только позвольте, я наведу порядок.  
Она прошла к окну, достала из кармана фартука короткий заточенный карандаш и принялась рисовать прямо на стекле. Фигура из нескольких неровных кругов, соединенных линиями, напомнила о рисунке на корпусе бронетранспортера. Ю наносила ее так же бегло, как Акане ставила электронную подпись на отчете. Закончив с окном, она оставила такие же знаки на каждом зеркале и прозрачной поверхности стола. Металлический ошейник на ее горле пульсировал спокойным бирюзовым цветом. Латентным здесь позволяли находиться среди нормальных людей, потому что иначе все жители плавучего острова уместились бы на одном ярусе.  
От удушливой жары, беготни Ю и последних слов полковника Акане немного мутило. Разговор с председателем прошел даже лучше, чем она предполагала, но и он назвал Когами преступником. Все они так делали, включая профессора. Все они не давали ему ни единого шанса.  
— После наступления темноты избегай отражающих поверхностей, — монотонно инструктировал Вонг, и это уже изрядно напоминало многочисленные розыгрыши патрульных, о которых предупреждал ее в свое время Гиноза. — Не заглядывай даже в чай или суп. Носи с собой соль. Не пей ничего из чужих рук. Никому не смотри в глаза.  
— Даже вам? — уточнила Акане, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге комнаты, до которой он ее проводил. Очень хотелось наконец посетить уборную. И наверное, помыться. Хотя потом от нее совсем не пахло.  
— Мне можешь, — полковник даже не улыбнулся. — Другим не надо. Лучше никому не надо.  
Оставшись наедине с чемоданом, Акане первым делом достала коммуникатор и отправилась в ванную. Там стояло несколько флакончиков — жидкое мыло, лосьон и шампунь — и на каждом красовался белый цветок. Вода из смесителя здесь лилась гораздо более тяжелая, жесткая, от нее сразу сохла кожа и немного щипало в глазах. Говорить с Сион сквозь шелест душа было не очень удобно, но еще менее удобно было говорить обо всем этом с Сион в комнате, где любой мог подслушать.  
После нескольких секунд гробовой тишины, нарушаемой только плеском воды, раздался мелодичный гортанный смех, и от сердца сразу отлегло.  
— Не забудь о контрацептивах, дорогая. Он хоть хорошенький, твой полковник?  
Акане вздохнула, представив себе Когами с эполетами. Когами бы пошли даже эти дурацкие эполеты. Интересно, пошли бы ему длинные волосы, шелковистые, стекающие по плечам…  
— А? Да, такой.  
Зеркало покрылось паром, только один угол, разрисованный кругами со стрелками, оставался чистым. Сквозь диковинный узор Акане критически рассматривала себя, выпрямляя спину и втягивая живот. Сивилла, конечно, подбирала пару всем желающим, но от самой мысли о том, чтобы обратиться к ней за вердиктом, Акане чувствовала себя плохо.  
— Не обращай внимания, все это мужские штучки. Он впервые видит японку, всегда помни об этом. Вот и старается понравиться.  
— Он мне совсем не нравится, — тихо возразила Акане. Вот зачем она на самом деле позвонила Сион — чтобы можно было кому-нибудь наконец возразить, ничего не нарушив. — Если честно, я не уверена, что мы сработаемся.  
Закутавшись в полотенце, она вышла из душевой. Ю оставила в углу ароматическую палочку, в комнате стоял древесно-горьковатый запах. Первым делом Акане выбила из пачки и раскурила в пепельнице сигарету, наблюдая за тем, как струится в воздухе синеватый дым, она наконец успокоилась.

7.  
Еще до переезда в Токородзаву профессор Сайга часто спрашивал себя, не было ли все случившееся с ним лишь фантомом, причудливым результатом деятельности мозга, в то время как, заразившись острой вирусной инфекцией, он валялся в горячке с настежь распахнутыми окнами, в которые наотмашь било не по-зимнему жаркое солнце. Не сохранилось ни единого свидетельства пребывания в его доме Когами Синьи, даже отпечатки пальцев своего ночного гостя Сайга предусмотрительно стер, о чем потом не раз жалел. Чем больше он задавался этим вопросом, тем чаще омерзительные в своей потусторонней телесности видения заставали его врасплох — то у теплицы, стоило наклониться к саженцу помидора; то в кресле, когда он, отложив книгу, допивал остывший кофе. Уютная комната вытягивалась, сминалась, рассыпалась, аккуратно подвязанные побеги и голубое весёленькое небо над стеклянной крышей вздрагивали и таяли, сама реальность шла рябью, словно засбоившая интерьерная голограмма, обнажая голые стены, тёмные окна, в которые мог заглянуть кто угодно, неплотно прикрытые двери, каждая из которых могла распахнуться в любой момент. Каждый раз он обещал себе переждать, перетерпеть, не поддаваться — и всё-таки раз за разом открывал дверь, заранее зная, где окажется. 

Залитое кровавым закатным светом поле пело под жарким зловонным ветром, глухие подземные голоса служили свою вековечную литанию, от которой дрожала и трескалась почва, с шорохом осыпаясь из-под ног в голодную бездну. Кхр. Кхр. Кэмнх кх’урн, кэмнх кх’ар. Он бежал, стараясь выбраться на твердую землю, пока хватало сил, но шуршание песка становилось всё громче, превращалось в оглушительный треск, неизбежно настигало его, и тело заполнял разрывающий на части огонь. Последнее, что каждый раз слышал Сайга перед тем, как проснуться с головокружением и раскалывающей виски мигренью, — череду щелчковых звуков, заглушающих подземное пение и грохот камней. Кэмнх кх’урн, кэмнх кх’ар кэмнх кхунну. Ц’нохаа гхаа тл’аанг. Человеческий рот не мог одновременно щелкать, клацать, всасывать и выплевывать. Однажды Сайга попытался мысленно смоделировать речевой аппарат, способный воспроизводить подобные слоги, и был вынужден принять двойную дозу седативного.  
Не выдержав, в начале весны он сам позвонил инспектору Цунемори и попросил отвезти его в реабилитационный центр. Он потратил немало часов на запись и попытки расшифровки своих кошмаров, гораздо более достоверных и плотных, чем окружавшая действительность. К примеру, неизменный конец — взрыв изнутри — очевидно свидетельствовал о подсознательном страхе фатальной встречи с доминатором — оружием размером со старый автомат, которым пользовались сотрудники Бюро. Они называли его «системой портативной диагностики», подключенный напрямую к Сивилле доминатор выстреливал в латентного преступника лучом зеленого ослепительного света. Некоторых он парализовал, некоторые — разлетались на кровавые ошметки от мгновенной цепной реакции вскипающего в теле белка. Долгие годы отшельничества Сайге удавалось сохранять криминальный коэффициент в пределах нормы, однако зимние сны и визит Когами наверняка перечеркнули все его усилия. И хотя рациональный ум до последнего пытался цепляться за выступающие углы бытовой реальности, Сайге все чаще казалось, что это в доме, стоящем на склоне горы, он на самом деле спал, а в короткие промежутки бодрствования — спасался от громадного чудовища, рвущегося из-под свистящего, трещащего, шипящего овсяного поля.  
— Они начали с того, что подсадили нас на эту еду, — подытожил Когами перед тем, как оседлать мотоцикл и скрыться в ночи, — и теперь Макисима хочет уничтожить гипер-овёс, чтобы открыть границы и лишить Сивиллу её собственной кормовой базы.  
— Ты имеешь в виду людей, — уточнил Сайга.  
Концепция Сивиллы как древнего божества, призванного тайными жрецами на царство во времена войны, казалась ему безумной. Нет, от неё просто несло липким, тяжёлым безумием. Неправильностью. Сошлись Когами на масонский заговор, американских интервентов, разумный информационный вирус, управляющий доминаторами, это было бы не меньшей конспирологической чушью, выслушав которую от подававшего когда-то надежды студента, Сайга не раз бы разочарованно вздохнул... но после встречи ему, возможно, меньше хотелось бы вымыться и принять таблетку.   
— Я имею в виду людей, — безучастно повторил за ним Когами. Люди уже тогда мало его интересовали.

В Токородзаве Сайге несколько полегчало. Возможно, дело было в терапии и лекарствах, но в глубине души Сайга подозревал, что больше всего ему помогало то, что было самым бесчеловечным и унизительным, — двойные двери, звуконепроницаемые стены, ощущение бессонного взгляда камер на коже. Когда он поделился этим наблюдением с лечащим врачом, тот сочувственно закивал: совершенно нормальный эффект, очень многие пациенты с удовольствием говорят об охранной системе, она внушает уверенность в том, что никто не сможет сюда проникнуть — если у бреда есть параноидальная компонента, такое очень успокаивает.  
Сайга не стал говорить, что никакие гости снаружи его не пугают. Гораздо важнее было то, что отсюда труднее выбраться ему самому. Без разрешения Сивиллы и специальной карточки он никак не смог бы выйти, чтобы (отправиться на овсяное поле) навредить себе ещё больше.  
Ещё больше, чем электронные замки и карточные пропуски, помогала умственная работа — особенно когда к анализу собственного состояния и ведению дневников прибавились рисунки и шифрованные записи Черепа. Почему-то эти стопки бумаги не сожгли вместе с телом, словно кому-то в Бюро — например, (жрецу) существу, носившему имя Касей, — по собственной загадочной причине хотелось поделиться его знаниями с Сайгой.   
Это дикое предположение было не так уж лишено оснований, как казалось на первый взгляд. Потрясающий безумец Череп, как выяснилось, тесно общался с Масаокой Томоми, одним из покойных патрульных первого отдела криминальных расследований, служившим вместе с Когами. Масаока даже навещал Черепа время от времени: частые упоминания о его визитах Сайге удалось систематизировать через некоторое время. Он с жадностью ухватился за эту нить, но вскоре был разочарован. Ни слова (об овсяных полях) о таинственных жрецах, Когами, Макисиме и полицейских расследованиях в заметках не было. Обоих собеседников — Сайга удивлённо рассмеялся, поняв это, — гораздо больше занимала живопись восьмидесятых, в частности — постсюрреалист Орьё Рюити, с которым оба оказались лично и хорошо знакомы. Череп называл его не иначе, чем Наставником, похоже, что Масаоке этот человек приходился кем-то вроде духовного учителя, что было интересно само по себе. Оказывается, даже старые полицейские нуждаются в духовных учителях.

Сайге позволяли многое — книги, кофейник, чужие дневники и настоящие керамические кружки. Никто не запрещал ему носить брюки с ремнями, на которых так легко повеситься, никто не следил за тем, какие пометки он делает в дневнике и какие книги читает. Ему оставили столько опасных вещей, что это выглядело своеобразным экспериментом, и Сайга порой физически чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд, ожидающий, когда же его позвоночник наконец сломается под непосильным весом. Возможно, именно поэтому Сайга продержался так долго. Но даже для него наступила самая длинная, самая мучительная ночь в году. Кхрн, кхунн, грохотало в стенах. 

Этой ночью Сайга перебирал репродукции картин Орьё: мелованные листы, плотная бумага, полноцветная печать. В счёт собственного пособия он заказал пару альбомов через каталог — и спустя положенный срок с удивлением получил посылку. Даже после введения тотального контроля Сивиллы они некоторое время продолжали выходить, хоть и маленьким тиражом, — вопреки содержанию своих работ, Орьё до сих пор считался художником, чья позиция полностью соответствовала идеалам современного общества. Несмотря на то, что непрерывно публиковал свои статьи, свои критические обзоры, свои отчаянные художественные манифесты, заклинающие, призывающие, убеждающие бороться с отчаянием, превозмогать зло, противостоять тому, что глухой ночью стучится в твой дом, что ждёт на дне стакана с виски, подмигивает из окна ночного поезда, призывно блестит на отточенном скальпеле и умоляюще смотрит из расширившихся глаз на запрокинутом, молящем лице. Свет, только свет и разум — вот истинная цель искусства. Побеждать хаос, таящийся в глубинах человеческого сердца, — вот задача художника, единственный идеал, достойный того, чтобы вообще браться за кисть или стилус планшета. Снова и снова Орьё цитировал Кьеркегора, будто забыв о том, что на дворе не двадцатый, а двадцать второй век, опять и опять, будто начётчик, затвердивший молитву, или ребёнок, лепечущий заклинание, которое может загнать чудищ обратно под кровать, повторял: «Если бы человек был зверем или ангелом, он бы не мог испытывать тревогу. Но, являясь синтезом того и другого, он способен ощущать тревогу, и чем полнее его тревога, тем более велик этот человек».   
Вышел месяц из тумана, вынул ножик из кармана. Раз-два-три-четыре пять, ведьме повезло опять. Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, не ищет своего и является открытой экзистенцией. Возможно, Орьё Рюити казалось, что, твердя свои призывы, он приближается к ангелам или к щенкам.  
На картинах, следующих в альбоме за манифестами, скалились отрезанные головы. Чёрные розы прорастали из распоротых животов, трагически ощеренные женские рты изрыгали цветочные гирлянды, кровавые морды чудовищ торчали, будто головки младенцев, между разведённых белоснежных бёдер. Хрупкие зеленоватые девушки разнообразно погибали в объятьях сюрреалистических монстров, сливаясь воедино со своими мучителями и порождая монстров ещё более жутких.Такие картины наверняка бы оценили по достоинству томные французские модернисты на туманных набережных, в душистых салонах, за беседами и спорами, срок годности которых истёк триста лет назад.  
«Воля ваша, но дионисийское начало здесь определённо конфликтует с аполлоническим… Ещё абсента?» Ну или что там полагалось пить под разговоры о первозданном хаосе.

Работа с материалами, как всегда, немного успокоила. Шуршание в стенах поутихло. Цвета снова стали чёткими и яркими — то есть тускловатыми и расплывчатыми, но не больше, чем полагалось в полумраке палаты в ночное время.  
Вы мне нравитесь, господин Орьё, думал Сайга, перелистывая страницы, шурша рисовой бумагой, которой были аккуратно проложены альбомные иллюстрации — чтобы липкие пальцы не повредили ни одного штриха, ни размазали ни одного блика на кривом клыке, ни единой полутени на щупальце, пробивающемся между едва намеченных сосков очередной страдающей нимфетки. Не подумайте, господин Орьё, вы нравитесь мне вместе с вашими беспомощными цитатами из позабытых экзистенциалистов и вашими потрошёными девицами, старомодными, как ваш гуманистический взгляд на искусство. С манифестами, рассчитанными на долгое чтение, а не на коммуфилд-презентации, с никому не нужной борьбой против дионисийского начала, с капельницами и кислородными масками, с сумасшедшей красоткой-дочерью, гораздо менее талантливой, но гораздо лучше понимавшей, зачем творческому человеку нужны бритвы и ночная темнота.  
Мне, господин Орьё, нравится вся ваша нелепая биография — в наше время, знаете ли, почти не бывает нелепых биографий, человеческие жизни формуются по заранее изготовленным болванкам, выходят с конвейера гладкими, аккуратненькими, без единой шероховатости. Возможно, наша с вами Токородзава — это последний в Японии заповедник неудачников, интересно, приходило ли вам такое на ум? Впрочем, вы вряд ли считали себя неудачником. Вот коллега Череп вообще склонен утверждать, что на самом деле вы одержали победу в некоей метафизической войне и со славой вышли из боя, замкнувшись в молчании, сложив своё потустороннее оружие, не позволяя больше втянуть себя в противостояние с чудовищами...

За стеной, в семьдесят первой, дико, пронзительно заверещали. Визг взвинтился до ультразвуковой высоты и вдруг оборвался так же неожиданно, как возник. Легко было представить, как дюжий санитар загоняет тряпку в вопящую пасть, будто затыкая ещё одну течь в плотине, ограждающей наш мир от неведомого ужаса.  
Какая ещё плотина, леденея, подумал Сайга. Какой санитар.   
Для всего этого есть медикаменты.  
Утерев холодный пот, он попытался вернуться к бумагам, но иероглифы растекались перед глазами, удары сердца грохотом отдавались в ушах, к горлу подступала мутная дурнота. Не стоило пить столько кофе. Он встал, собираясь, как всегда во время бессонницы, намерить пару километров по комнате, но обнаружил, что недоверчиво всматривается в пол: настолько ли он крепок, как выглядит, не трещит ли, не качается прямо сейчас?   
Вчерашний визит инспектора Цунемори — вот что окончательно лишило его равновесия. Бюро удалось обнаружить следы Когами Синьи где-то в Золотом треугольнике, и Сивилла предположила, что теперь он осознанно посылал в Японию террористов, проинструктированных и хорошо оснащенных.  
— По-вашему, Когами может быть преступником? — спрашивала Акане, умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза в поисках незамедлительного отторжения этой мысли, очевидно, казавшейся ей самой противоестественно дикой.  
Следовало обладать наивностью годовалого ребенка, сосредоточенностью колибри и памятью золотой рыбки, чтобы, ежедневно общаясь с директором Касей, ничего не замечать на протяжении четырех лет. Чтобы в тот сводящий с ума, вымораживающий все человеческое в людях февраль два с половиной года назад постоять перед бездной и уйти домой, ничего страшного не заметив. «Если бы человек был зверем или ангелом, он бы не мог испытывать тревогу». В своем роде Акане Цунемори была уникальна. В сущности, Сайге очень нравилось, когда она приходила. С ее появлением в лишенной окон палате начинало пахнуть летними полевыми цветами и солнцем — настоящим теплым солнцем из того мира, где собственный дом не казался Сайге мышеловкой, созданной кошмарным монстром, чтобы рассеять бдительность и довести до гибели. Неважно, что этого мира никогда не существовало: Акане приносила его с собой, как любимого плюшевого медвежонка, и в эту игру можно было играть вдвоем.  
До вчерашнего дня, когда вместо привычного солнечного медвежонка Акане принесла с собой вонь разлагающегося трупа, кое-как забитую сигаретным дымом.  
— Я не мог и близко предсказать, — и в страшном сне представить себе, хотелось сказать Сайге, — ничего из того, что, по твоим словам, делает сейчас Когами. Он был очень хорошо адаптирован к человеческому социуму, в котором жил. Но пытаясь поймать Макисиму, не признававшего человеческих правил, он сам начал все дальше отходить от нормы.  
А потом, по-видимому, продолжил.  
Через коридор, в комнате напротив, горько и безнадёжно плакала женщина — даже сквозь двойные звуконепроницаемые двери было слышно, как она захлёбывается слезами и зовёт то ли папочку, то ли мамочку. Нет, точно папочку. Эту свою соседку, — спокойную, чуть флегматичную полугражданку, похожую на серьёзную отличницу, — Сайга тоже знал и даже несколько раз сыграл с ней в шахматы в общей комнате, с удивлением обнаружив, что соседка неплоха в защите, хотя несколько теряется, когда нужно проявить инициативу. По коридору, слегка поскрипывая на поворотах (кххр, кхур), прокатился медицинский дрон, Сайга услышал, как, пискнув, распахнулись двери семьдесят четвёртой палаты — и тут же захлопнулись, отрезая рыдания, совсем не похожие на плач взрослого, пусть даже и совершенно отчаявшегося человека. Дайте мне позвонить, пожалуйста. Отец приедет и вас всех убьёт. Они сволочи, папа, папа, забери меня.  
Судя по всему, в ближайшие дни она едва ли вспомнит, как ходит конь.

Сплошные отцы и дети, хмыкнул Сайга, возвращаясь к разложенным на столе альбомам, но сосредоточиться даже не пытался. Собственный смешок показался ему хриплым, разбойничьим. Кхруум, кхунн, отозвались стены.  
Вместо мыслей в голове бродили какие-то тени.   
Зеленоватая девственница скалилась со страницы, на этот раз у неё было нежное и простое лицо Акане Цунемори. Бледные руки обнимали за шею — за одну из шей — многоголовое существо, то ли привлекая его, то ли отталкивая. Рюити победил в потусторонней войне, он знал, как одолеть чудовище, но замкнулся в молчании. Он не желал поднимать оружие, которое нашёл, странствуя в темноте. Всё, чего желает Макисима, — лишить Сивиллу её кормовой базы…  
Они сволочи, забери меня!

Не в силах больше этого терпеть, вскочив и опрокинув под собой стул, Сайга подбежал к двери и принялся молотить в нее что есть силы:  
— Я должен поговорить со жрецом! Немедленно дайте мне поговорить со жрецом! Я знаю! Будет катастрофа! Мне нужен жрец! Позовите сюда жреца! Жрец, ты слышишь? Я видел все, что случится!  
Его последняя надежда — что кто-то смотрит — заставляла кричать вместе со всеми остальными пациентами Токородзавы так громко, что, даже сорвав горло, Сайга этого не заметил, оглушенный собственным голосом:  
— Malitia vetus! Malitia vetus est… venit… tandem venit… Слышишь меня? Жрец?! Бюро? Эй, Бюро! Вы должны меня услышать! Иначе… иначе она умрет.

8.  
— Уважаемые пассажиры, по техническим причинам причалы с пятьдесят шестого по семьдесят второй недоступны для выхода, — нараспев сообщил женский голос, Акане сперва даже решила, что плывущих на пароме просто решили развлечь местной музыкой. — Повторяю: причалы с пятьдесят шестого по семьдесят второй — мертвая зона!  
Рядом принялись перешептываться две дородные надушенные женщины в цветастых многослойных одеждах. Донеслось: «опять там прорыв», и потом еще: «когда же Сивилла их наконец покарает». Прорыв по техническим причинам, подумала Акане, мысленно благодаря своих невольных спутниц за то, что они говорили по-английски.  
Здесь вообще все говорили по-английски, хотя надписи встречались сплошь и рядом на непонятном ей языке. Точнее, языках. Попадались то вереницы круглых завитушек, аккуратненьких, неотличимых друг от друга, как виртуальные барашки из программы для нормализации режима сна; то слова, состоящие из перпендикулярных линий, прямоугольников и квадратов. Одну надпись на стене она даже сфотографировала и попросила перевести официанта, когда зашла на обед в один из местных ресторанов — попробовать «креветки и ананасы», как предлагала Сион. Еда на тяжелых фарфоровых тарелках и правда была неимоверно вкусная, кислая, острая и сладкая одновременно, правда, ужасно тяжелая, Акане до сих пор чувствовала, как желудок старательно пытается свыкнуться с непривычным разнообразием. Взглянув на голографическое изображение, официант почему-то побледнел. ЗДЕС НЕ КУРЪЯТ означало «не следует воскурять запрещенные благовония», объяснил он с низким поклоном. Бирюзовая змейка на ошейнике несколько раз мигнула и снова засветилась ровно.  
Так многонациональная Шамбала делает их единым народом, улыбнулась Акане, встретившись с одной из соседок взглядом. Та придирчиво осмотрела ее, отвела глаза и что-то бойко зашептала подруге. На верхней палубе шеи у всех были свободны от металлических скоб, если бы не этот навязчивый цветочный запах — можно было бы легко вообразить себя дома. Те же веселые сплетни, те же взгляды: сперва нечаянно в упор, а потом из вежливости мимо. Хотя лица, конечно, отличались, если присмотреться: грубее, мясистее, темнее — точно вылепленные из другого сорта теста, из другого злака. Акане попробовала вспомнить еще хотя бы один злак, кроме гипер-овса, но не преуспела.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, заливая стены и плиты испещренной каналами платформы густым, как цитрусовый джем, тревожным светом. Ленивые солёные волны плескались внизу, облизывая бетонные опоры, покачивая скомканные пакеты из-под сладостей на своих сгорбленных спинах. Латентные преступники на нижней палубе — Акане до сих пор было непривычно такое соседство — зашевелились, опускались на колени один за другим, скрещивали руки на груди. Квартал, мимо которого проплывал паром, был окутан густой серебристой дымкой. Ни неонового мерцания реклам, ни света из окон видно не было.  
Похоже, ей все-таки повезло. Если что-то, происходившее сегодня в Шамбале, могло помочь ей найти Когами — это происходило здесь. А значит, сюда следовало каким-то образом добраться. Прорыв... это могло означать террористическое нападение, например. Такое же, как пытались устроить посланные в Японию иностранцы. Акане зажмурилась, преодолевая желание помчаться в рубку, взмахнуть удостоверением и потребовать немедленной высадки на запрещенном причале. Внизу латентные отбивали странные поклоны, даже на верхней платформе многие сложили руки в похожем жесте. Она не имела права подвергать всех этих людей опасности помутнения.  
Через мучительные десять минут паром все-таки причалил. По длинному покачивающемуся трапу Акане сбежала на землю одной из первых, точнее, одной из немногих, кто собирался спускаться с верхней платформы, но все равно какое-то время не могла выбраться из галдящей пестрой толпы. Похожая на близнецов парочка шумно ссорилась перед продуктовой лавкой. Девочка лет пяти истошно верещала, выворачиваясь из рук из очень усталой женщины с подрисованными заплаканными глазами, и тянула руки к ядовито-розовым конфетам, которыми торговал на углу бойкий одноглазый разносчик в блестящем ошейнике.  
— Простите, — все-таки решилась Акане, подойдя к нему. — Не подскажете, как пройти к шестидесятым причалам?  
Его единственный глаз округлился, торговец замотал головой.  
— Нет! Госпожа нет! Сказали нет! Мертвые!  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулась ему Акане. — Мне можно, я из Японии.  
— Сивилла! Сивилла храни Сивилла! — он неловко взмахнул руками, конфеты с подноса рассыпались под ноги прохожим, несколько детей рванулось их подбирать. — Сивилла храни! Иди Сивилла!  
Пятясь, Акане сбежала от него прежде, чем он попробовал поцеловать ей ноги или оторвать кусочек одежды. Так с ней уже несколько раз пытались поступить раньше. Местные люди не были агрессивными, в который раз повторила себе Акане, они просто редко видели японцев и ещё не до конца адаптировались к нормам современного общества под управлением Сивиллы. По-своему, они проявляли высшую степень гостеприимства. Если бы кто-то предупредил ее раньше, она бы купила штук сорок подвесок с Хелло Комми. Хотя какие там штук сорок, здесь целого самолета таких брелоков хватило бы часа на полтора.  
Она свернула в первый попавшийся переулок, одолела с полквартала — и свернула опять, следуя в направлении, куда указывали и торговец, и детвора, подслушавшая вопрос. Карта платформы на голографической панели коммуникатора по-прежнему была бесполезна: номера запрещенных причалов на ней отсутствовали, как будто их не было вовсе. Об этом, нахмурилась Акане, нужно будет непременно поговорить с председателем Ханом, или этим полковником: ведь в отличие от нее, местные с картой не сверялись, откуда им было знать, что этот сектор заблокирован правительством из-за чрезвычайной ситуации? Или по исчезнувшим номерам они и понимали, стараясь просто не думать об этом месте, пока опасность не минула? А ведь с этой точки зрения система даже казалась весьма рациональной. В Токио вокруг затянутого яркими голо-лентами места преступления всегда собиралась толпа, как ни проси их разойтись.  
Задумавшись, она поняла, что уже какое-то время сворачивает из переулка в переулок совсем наугад, встречные попадались все реже и только в ошейниках. Не хватало еще заблудиться здесь, даже спросить дорогу было не у кого. Стук туфлей гулко отдавался от стен. До чего же тихо стало. Акане остановилась и глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вспомнить правильное направление. Откуда же она пришла…  
— Свободный вечер, детка? — раздался вдруг хрипловатый шепот над ухом, обдавая щёку тёплым запахом жареных креветок, мятной жвачки, нечищеных зубов. Акане резко обернулась и отпрянула: парень, обращавшийся к ней, ужасно походил на Кагари — если не чертами, то выражением лица. Такой же рыжий, только немного посмуглее. Попадись он ей в ночном коридоре Бюро — напугал бы до крика. Кагари умер три года назад, о нем уже нечасто вспоминали. До чего же похож, почти близнец… он продолжал говорить что-то уже не по-английски. Беспомощно улыбнувшись и мотнув головой, она отступила к стене, потом развернулась и быстро пошла вперед — оттуда, издалека, опять доносились звуки толпы. Глупо бояться собственных воспоминаний, верно? И правда, глупо.  
Странным образом шум музыки и голосов отдалялся от Акане с той же скоростью, с которой она к нему приближалась. Бесконечный переулок оборвался выходом к темной воде. До противоположного берега было рукой подать, метров десять, не больше. Оттуда — начинался такой же обрубленный переулок, как будто чья-то огромная рука разорвала улицу на две части, перегородив каналом.  
— Нечасто здесь гости, — донеслось снизу. Акане подошла к самому краю. Под ним болталось крошечное деревянное суденышко с подцепленным на нос фонарем. В лодке стоял человек с громадным, выше себя, веслом. Несмотря на жару, человек был одет в дутый фиолетовый пуховик. Сыро ему на воде, должно быть.  
— Извините, вы можете перевезти меня вперед? Там же причалы с пятьдесят второго по…  
— Там нет причалов, — сказал человек. Присмотревшись, Акане вздрогнула: белки его глаз не блестели в тусклом свете, потому что глаз у него не было. Темные, зияющие провалы пустых глазниц смотрели прямо на нее. Человек широко улыбался.  
— Думаю, мне и надо в место, где бывают причалы, но сейчас их нет, — собравшись, сказала она.  
Человек подал ей руку и помог спуститься в лодку. Суденышко сильно качнуло, потеряв равновесие, Акане ухватилась за шершавую доску и грохнулась на мокрое дно. Пальцы нащупали что-то скользкое, и она инстинктивно отдернула руку, обтерла ее о брюки, решив не приглядываться. Невозмутимо оттолкнувшись ногой от бетонной сваи, перевозчик опустил весло в воду. И как только он умудрялся балансировать на этой дрожащей развалюхе? До другого края канала лодка добралась за два широких взмаха весла. От брызг несло гнилью, от воды поднимался мутный, зеленоватый пар.  
— Звери Сивиллы собираются на границе, — сказал человек на прощание. — Следуй на север.  
— Простите?  
— Этого нельзя простить, — покачал он головой и, снова взмахнув веслом, поплыл в сторону.  
По крайней мере, север на карте был обозначен — и, за неимением лучших идей, Акане пошла туда. Людей ни в этом, ни в следующем переулке не обнаружилось, как и света в окнах, как и реклам, как и свежего воздуха. На Шамбалу опустилась удушливо-влажная ночь.  
Оказавшись наконец на широкой, как пригородная токийская трасса, улице — она почти не удивилась, заметив едущий прямо на нее бронетранспортер со знакомой правительственной эмблемой.  
Похоже, это и была граница.

9.

17 июля 2116. 8:45

Начал записывать с новой страницы, пусть ночное живет в ночи. Кто-то оставил на столе стакан с шипучей болеутоляющей смесью. Я осушил его до дна прежде, чем проснулся. Не очень-то осторожно с моей стороны: что, если это была не Сион? Наружные твари хитры, они способны принимать человеческий облик, обманывающий даже чутких угловых. Только Дайма они никогда не могли обмануть, но его больше нет со мной. И Акане больше нет, и никаких новостей. И Когами…  
С тех пор, как я переехал в его комнату на сорок пятом, я стал гораздо лучше его понимать. Не писал об этом раньше из глупого суеверия, так щенки засовывают голову под одеяло, считая, что если они никого не видят, их тоже не видно. Как незапомненное помещение легко меняет очертания, думал я, так и неописанное может измениться. Может же что-нибудь взять и измениться в лучшую сторону, разнообразия ради? Бессмысленно теперь надеяться на это дальше. Акане скоро найдет его, я знаю. Никогда в ней не сомневался.  
Когда же все это началось, с первого трупа у ресторана? Еще раньше, с обнаруженного лет десять назад особого района, казавшегося людям обычным лесом, где доживали свои дни слишком много знавшие старики? С расползавшихся по трущобам слухов, которые мы с Когами до последнего игнорировали, что с помутившихся взять, безумцы и есть… нет. Все началось с Сасаямы и отца. Вот как описывает отец ссору, которую он застал:  
«— Это жертвы! — закричал тогда Сасаяма, и Когами еще больше побледнел. — Ты так ни хрена и не понял, наивный долбоеб! Они приносят ебаные жертвы древним тварям, срывают замки с дверей. Подбирают отмычки, чтобы выпустить их из подвала!»  
Его ровный почерк успокаивает, я почти слышу размеренную речь отца, который — после того, как Сасаяма выбежал из кабинета, хлопнув дверью, — остался успокаивать Когами. Помогать ему делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Склеивать треснувший стакан. Нет никаких древних богов и никого, кто запер их в подвал, тоже нет. Никого, кто питается людьми, питающимися гипер-овсом, и разрывает в клочья тех, кто недостаточно подходит к столу. Надо прекратить переписывать отцовские записи, это все-таки мой дневник. Жаль, что к бумаге нельзя приделать самовоспламеняющийся механизм, который сработает, когда меня не станет. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то все это читал. Перелистывал мою жизнь день за днем, находил идиотские записи вроде вчерашней. Мне стыдно за нее, последний лист я попросту вырвал, вот они лежат передо мной в пепельнице — черные обуглившиеся останки моего скотского поведения, обрывки нечитаемой памяти. Сион говорила, что первые два месяца я никого не узнавал и, открывая рот, выплескивал наружу мешанину невнятных звуков вместо слов. Периоды помутнения рассудка, когда я спрыгивал с кушетки, прятался под нее и протяжно выл, или наоборот, набрасывался на дрона, делающего мне инъекцию (из моей зарплаты патрульного еще какое-то время вычитали стоимость необратимо поломанного дрона, и откуда только хватило сил?), сменялись ясностью. Я подходил к стеклу и сигнализировал о желании говорить. Я улыбался врачу и связно отвечал на его вопросы. А когда пришла Акане, попытался свернуть ей шею. Ничего этого не помню, и она никогда не упоминала. Так и не знал бы, не выпей мы с Сион как следует. Всё выглядело так, будто я специально ждал Акане, притворяясь выздоровевшим. Левой рукой ворошу обрывки в пепельнице, растираю в пальцах пепел. Ни о чем не могу вспомнить больше, как ни стараюсь. Все эти два месяца слились для меня в один муторный, конвульсивный бред, где я охотился на кого-то тошнотворно опасного. Гештальтист решил, что таким образом я идентифицировал себя с пропавшим патрульным Когами, когда узнал, что мы учились вместе и начинали работать инспекторами вместе, пока он не свихнулся на своих жертвах, на своих тварях, на своем невиновном для доминаторов Макисиме.  
По официальной версии, злоумышленник намеревался нарушить цепь пищевой промышленности, но первый отдел криминальных расследований ценой жизни патрульного Масаоки смог предотвратить теракт. Никого не удивило, что я не смог справиться с таким ударом и помутился рассудком. Акане старалась выбирать нейтральные темы и не говорить со мной о мертвецах. Это было удобно, мне не хотелось бы слишком часто ей врать, тем более что я плохо это умею. Патрульная Кунидзука сделала вид, что не произошло вообще ничего. В этом они с Сион похожи, обе точно знают, куда не следует смотреть.  
Поэтому выходит, никто, кроме меня, не знает, что у Макисимы все получилось.  
Надо умыться и спускаться вниз, начинается рабочая смена.

17 июля 2116. 9:15

Симоцуки где-то задерживается, остальные разбрелись. За кабинетом в одиночку тяжело следить, поэтому я малодушно полез в ящик. В бутылке осталось меньше половины, сделал небольшой глоток прямо из горла. Руки согрелись и перестали дрожать, и на затылок больше не давит взгляд гигантского глаза, помахивающего в воздухе отростками синих капилляров, как плавниками. Алкоголь такой же подлый, как и верхние твари. Притворяется, что полезный, не позволяет оторваться. Все полезнее и полезнее. Весь секрет в том, чтобы не напиваться до чертиков, удерживаться на грани полутрезвости, когда походка еще достаточно твердая, чтобы инспектор не обращал внимания. Акане заметила бы все равно, но Акане уехала доказывать, что Когами ни в чем не виноват. Ха-ха.  
Он рылся в столе у отца, а отец все списывал на тварей. Начал где-то в конце осени, не знаю, может и раньше. Мы тогда расследовали дело об обезображенных трупах девушек, появляющихся под голограммами. Оно завело нас в закрытую академию с большим подвалом. Странными знаками на стенах, странной жидкостью с уникальной химической формулой, превращавшей людей в чудовищ. Знал ли Когами тогда о том, кого он на самом деле ищет? Думаю, да. У него было такое хищное лицо, когда оказалось, что убийца — Орьё Рикако. В дневниках отца много про Орьё — старшего, который был художником. Орьё умел путешествовать во снах, а не просто смотреть кошмары, как мы. Он видел много миров и знал рецепт, как их открывать. Для того, чтобы порвать ткань, утверждал он, нужна невинная жертва. Когами с самого начала говорил, что за этим стоит Макисима. Потому что Макисима хочет порвать ткань. Это значит, уже тогда Когами читал отцовский дневник, но я-то даже не знал, что дневник существует. Я чувствовал себя эгоистичным ограниченным дураком, стоя на лестнице и путано извиняясь, что не прислушивался к его интуиции, а он только махнул рукой и сказал, что это нормально. Не парься, Гино, сказал он, и это звучало почти по-старому, но в глубине души я чувствовал фальшь.  
Полезнее и полезнее, капилляры ласково гладят меня по затылку. Подумаешь, капилляры. Под воротник рубашки стекает прохладная капля, то ли пота, то ли чего-то еще. По-моему, ему интересно читать, что я пишу. Это нормальный глаз, из верхних. Свой, можно сказать, родной. Они учат нас, они распределяют нас, они кормят нас и засовывают нас в клетки, если мы ведем себя плохо. Они неплохие, так считал отец, пусть и немного невыносимые. Зато они защищают от других.  
Тех, которых привел за собой бледно-стертый человек, на которого не действовали доминаторы, которые считали невиновным человека, который продался тварям, которые выжрали его нутро, которое стало невидимым для тварей, которые мешали ему вызвать другую тварь, тварь всех тварей, о которой писал знакомый отца, которого отец называл бедным, бедным Орьё, который называл их древними богами, как и Сасаяма, которого они растворили в своей кислоте или крови, которая сочится мне за воротник из капилляра, который торчит из глаза, который висит надо мной, притворяясь просто так сканером.  
Видишь, совсем не страшно.

10\.   
До чего жутко могут звучать самые обычные фразы, если вдумываться в то, что они означают. С той памятной зимы Сайга избегал слов «прийти в себя», они подразумевали, что из себя для этого следует выйти, переступить через хрупкую человеческую оболочку, прорваться за грань, отделяющую привычный мир от шелеста колосьев, бормочущей, зовущей к себе темноты, гостей, являющихся, чтобы выпить кофе, посидеть в интернете и навсегда унести с собой твоё здоровье. Рассматривая обломанные, испачканные ногти на руках и свалившуюся с ноги растоптанную домашнюю туфлю, которой он какое-то время пытался молотить по стеклу, а потом забросил в стену, где она и валялась в ярком круге света от настольной лампы, — Сайга несколько успокоился. Стены все еще шуршали. Заставить их умолкнуть он не мог, но можно было не обращать на них внимания, как на шум оживленной дороги или листвы в лесу. Пора было заняться делом. Кряхтя, он поднялся с пола, на котором, обессиленный, пролежал какое-то время, подобрал осколки разбитой чашки, задумчиво трогая пальцем острые края. 

Угловатая тень от стопки книг, наваленных на кофеварку, напоминала знакомый профиль.

— Сивилла охраняет его, — сказал тогда Когами. — Это очевидно.  
Он с удовольствием слизал с вилки желток и снова ковырнул яичницу. По-видимому, к своим выводам Когами пришёл давно — слишком давно, чтобы повторение могло лишить его аппетита.  
— Никто не смог бы оставаться чистым после того, что сделал Макисима. Сайга, вы не видели Восстания шлемов. Там были дети, старики. Молоденькие девушки, пропускавшие физкультуру и плохо умеющие бегать. Мальчишки с дорогими фотокамерами и красотки, не дававшие поклонникам. Вы можете представить, вы всё нужное читали. — Солнечные лучи сквозь стекло наверняка били Когами в глаза, но он даже не морщился, внимательно глядя куда-то сквозь собеседника. Заострившиеся черты его сонного недоброго лица уже совсем не напоминали о старшекурснике, когда-то улыбавшемся Сайге с первого ряда. — Тем не менее, в глазах Сивиллы Макисима невиновен. Чист, ясно? Как невеста...  
— Цезаря, — закончил Сайга. Всё, что ему хотелось бы представить сейчас, заключалось в душевой кабинке загородного дома: блистер с таблетками, бутылка виски, задвинутая в самый дальний угол полки, много горячей воды. Когами скоро уйдёт, следовало просто в это верить. — И отчего же, по-твоему, Сивилла не хочет причинять вреда Макисиме, несмотря на то, что он хочет её уничтожить?   
— Думаю, жрецы боятся его смерти. Макисима слишком близок к бездне, которой они служат. Его смерть огорчит их богов до смерти. Об этом где только ни пишут, если уметь читать: жертвоприношение невиновного всегда меняет мир, хоть я и не могу представить себе Макисиму в плащанице...

Тем временем руки Сайги выполняли привычную работу. Вырезали и клеили. Аккуратно расставляли диакритики, чертили стрелки, подбирали аналоги. Такое вдохновение не посещало его уже лет тридцать — с того приснопамятного года, когда он, докторант То-Дай, откопал, как ему казалось, бесценную связь между новейшей теорией автоматического письма и предсмертными записками одного интереснейшего маньяка, в охотку резавшего своих случайных возлюбленных в середине двадцать первого века. Тот докторант ещё не знал о системе «Сивилла», которая навсегда отменит перебор случайных слов, складывающихся в простую смертную мозаику, раскидает тщательно подобранные лексемы, сожжёт заляпанные нехорошим бумажки с корявыми признаниями — навсегда отменит копания в доказательствах чьей-то там заплесневевшей вины и высохшей, бесполезной правоты.   
Впервые за долгое время профессор Джордж Сайга делал то, чему учился и чему потом сам обучал бесчисленных студентов: анализировал поступившие сведения, выделял главное, составлял простую, доступную инфографику. У Черепа сохранилось немало набросков, а недостающие элементы профессор безжалостно вырезал из альбомов: задача была достаточно ответственной, чтобы не постесняться портить книги. Правда, вот выхода в интернет из Токородзавы, к сожалению, не было — пришлось воспользоваться собственными небогатыми художественными возможностями. На всякий случай он тщательно подписал под стрелками всё, что нужно. Устав, отхлебнул остывшего кофе прямо из жаростойкого кувшина — кружка всё равно была разбита.

Интересно, когда Черепу захотелось умереть по-настоящему, в самом начале — схваченному посреди исполнения одного из лучших своих монологов (реквизит: почтовый нож, уже не сопротивляющееся тело)? Или попозже, — когда Токородзава начала говорить с ним, каркать, мычать и рычать ночи напролет? Возможно, он бы давно уже навсегда ушел в мир иной, если бы не Масаока, внимательный, добродушный слушатель, — творческому человеку всегда нужна аудитория. Допивая бурбон прямо из горлышка и запуская пустую бутылку с позвякиванием катиться по коридору, Масаока вспоминал о живом Орьё как о давно усопшем и рассказывал, что доминатор кусает его за пальцы, стоит только дать этому мерзкому сгустку застывшей плазмы волю. Они не видят, говорил он, вероятно имея в виду остальных коллег, и хорошо. Мы — ручные собаки Сивиллы, а остальных она превратила в свиней, которых кормят на убой.  
Эту фразу дотошный Череп снабдил примечанием о том, что в свиней, согласно греческой мифологии, людей превращала не слепая прорицательница Сивилла, а волшебница Цирцея, и присовокупил цитату из Монтеня: «Так, они утверждают, что если бы Цирцея предложила Улиссу на выбор два напитка: один — превращающий глупца в мудреца, другой — превращающий мудрого в глупца, то Улисс, наверное, предпочел бы напиток глупости, лишь бы не быть превращенным в животное, и что сама мудрость должна была сказать ему так: “Оставь меня! Лучше расстанься со мной, но не вселяй меня в тело осла”».   
Среднефранцузский язык шестнадцатого века был далеко не самым древним из мертвых языков, к которым обращался бывший хозяин семьдесят пятой. В своих записях Череп оставил немало упоминаний о дочеловеческой письменной речи, следы которой обнаружились в глубинах Черного континента. Он имел в виду группу койсанских языков, на которых говорили бушмены Намибии и Ботсваны. Эти языки насчитывали около сотни согласных, большинство из которых не встречалось более нигде в мире. Слово «умри» от слов «не быть» — или «небытие» отличалось одним лишь звуком, причмокивание в одном случае менялось на присвистывание во втором. Никакое письмо не могло передать удивительных всасывающих воздух согласных.  
Орьё было легче: он хотя бы умел рисовать. Сайге оставалось компилировать.

— Чего вы хотели? — раздался напряженный голос за спиной.  
Вздрогнув, он обернулся. Из-за двери через крошечное смотровое окошко на него, опасаясь подходить близко, смотрела инспектор Симоцуки. Как же ее звали, коллегу Акане, еще более юную и неопытную, чем она сама?  
Вздернутый веснушчатый нос поморщился, когда Сайга сделал шаг вперед.  
— Не подходите! Вы можете меня заразить.  
— Что… ты здесь сделаешь? — через силу, заново вспоминая, как складывать буквы в слова, выдавил из себя Сайга.  
— Инспектор Цунемори просила персонал больницы немедленно информировать Бюро, если вы захотите связаться. Нашли время. Половина десятого. По-вашему, у Бюро нет других дел?  
— Нет, — затряс головой Сайга. — Нет, нет, нет… Ты-то здесь причем?  
— Я — инспектор первого отдела, если вы забыли. Будьте добры изложить по сути, зачем вы хотели связаться с Бюро.  
— Я… не хотел связываться… с вами. И вас… заражать. Подождите. Мне нужно кое-что передать.  
Он подошел к столу. Сложив из листа бумаги конверт и разогрев на горелке оставшийся от Черепа воск, которым тот регулярно удалял лишние волосы с тела, — запечатал письмо, как сумел.   
— Вы там до полудня возиться собрались?  
Когда он просовывал письмо через решетку, рука почти не дрожала, но между прутьями всё равно удалось попасть не сразу — и комната, и рассерженное лисье личико инспектора расплывались перед глазами.  
— От… — голос сорвался.  
Сайга чувствовал себя тюбиком, из которого следовало во что бы то ни стало выжать последнюю размазанную по стенкам порцию пасты. Нажимать нужно было настойчиво и неумолимо, по всей доступной плоскости.  
— Отнесите это директору. Немедленно. — Сайга резко набрал воздух в легкие и медленно выдохнул. — Ни в коем случае не читайте. Это поставит вашу жизнь под угрозу. Директор должна это увидеть прямо сейчас. Идите. Идите!  
Еще несколько шагов Симоцуки машинально продолжала пятиться, потом развернулась и побежала по коридору. Когда цокот каблуков затих за поворотом и раздался лязг решетки, перекрывающей его блок от остальных, Сайга спрятал лицо в руках и впервые за много лет заплакал. Он видел достаточно, чтобы знать наверняка. Конечно, девочка вскроет конверт, как только сядет в машину. Он только что обрек на чудовищные пожизненные, а может быть, и посмертные мучения ни в чем не виноватого ребенка, чтобы попробовать спасти другого.   
И кто же он сам после этого такой? 

11.  
Железные чудовища шагали по улицам мёртвого города. Позванивая и поскрипывая металлопластиковыми позвонками, топая по мостовой клешнистыми лапами, они взрывали, сдирали, рушили, чихали зажигательными снарядами на ободранные изгороди и кружевные от времени, изъеденные тропическими дождями постройки.  
Из подворотни выскочил тощий взлохмаченный человек, бросился прямо наперерез дрону, весело взмахнул автоматом — и тут же был оплёван пылающей слюной. Завертелся, скорчился и повалился на землю, разбрызгивая огонь вокруг себя.  
— Что же вы делаете?! — не в силах больше сдерживаться, крикнула Акане. — Так нельзя! Это же люди, понимаете?  
Вместо ответа полковник Вонг нагнулся к передатчику и сказал: «Контратака».  
Он сказал: «Перегруппировка квадрат два бэ, Ганги вперед».  
Сказал: «Огонь»  
Светящиеся голубые точки на экране широкой дугой окружили квадрат два бэ и плавно двинулись вперёд. Вонг следил за ними с прежним безразличием.  
— С людьми так нельзя, — процедил он сквозь зубы, не глядя на Акане, зачем-то интонационно выделив слово «людьми». Как будто те двуногие прямоходящие, прямо сейчас сгорающие в заброшенной высотке, принадлежали к какому-то другомуотносительно полковника виду.  
До чего же хотелось ему врезать.  
— Вы сошли с ума. — Акане стиснула кулаки. — Вы понимаете, что осуществляете массовое убийство?  
— Ваша Сивилла знает, в кого стрелять, — криво усмехнулся Вонг. — На нормальных людей — срабатывает предохранитель.  
— Да у кого же тут будут нормальные показатели? Вы же загоняете их в массовую истерику!  
— Убивай или будешь убит. Это моя страна. — Обманчивую ровность голоса впервые прорезала злость. Быть не могло, чтобы у такого отвратительного человека в Японии коэффициент остался ниже ста. Как вышло, что он до сих пор ходит без ошейника? — В ней будут жить мои люди. А ты и твои…  
Вонг как-то закашлялся, зевнул с подвывом, даже клацнул зубами. Акане не сразу поняла, что это было, должно быть, какое-то слово. Или даже словосочетание на непонятном ей языке.  
«Мы теряем Ганг-три!» — взорвался динамик. И тут же еще, другим голосом: «Связи с Гангом-два нет!»  
«Ганеши южного фланга не отвечают».  
Голубые точки гасли одна за другой.  
«Ганеша У-сорок на юге молчит».  
«Ганг два выбыл, подтверждено».  
— Это он, — сказал Вонг, наклонившись к передатчику. — Берите живым.  
Больше Акане его не слушала. Она прикидывала координаты и запоминала соотношение фигур на карте. Очень удобная карта.  
Два бэ, правая сторона. Два бэ, центральная область. Из дула их танка вылетела огненная птица и понеслась к черному проему окна, где только что мелькнули люди. Птица, Акане готова была ручаться. До чего же здесь было душно, она моргнула несколько раз и утерла пот. Два бэ, не думать ни о чем постороннем. Они почти доехали до два бэ. Еще немного — и она просто потеряет здесь сознание. В запахе раскаленных стен машины уже чудилась вонь горелого мяса. Два…  
Под ногами, под полом, из-под земли разнесся глухой удар. Их всех — Акане, Вонга, еще двоих людей в кабине — здорово тряхнуло. На мониторе внешнего вида виднелся вспучившийся асфальт. И машина, голубая машина, тормозящая с разворотом.  
И лицо в проеме стекла.  
Когами.  
Она вскочила на ноги и бросилась к выходу.  
— Какого черта? — заорал Вонг ей вслед.  
Секунда паники — а что, если ее уровня допуска не хватит, чтобы открыть люк? — и мелкие капли дождя застучали по лицу.  
— Провожу расследование! — сказала Акане прежде, чем захлопнуть тяжелую круглую дверцу, отгораживаясь от перекошенного лица.  
— Ты должна оставаться при мне!  
Да, они так договаривались — когда Вонг подобрал ее на пустынной улице и сунул в руки кобуру с автоматическим пистолетом, на всякий случай, сказал он, техника безопасности, сказал он. Но они точно не договаривались, что полковник будет уничтожать десятки людей одним приказом, отдавая десятки таких приказов в час.  
Пропахший гарью воздух, больше похожий на кипяток, ударил ей в ноздри, Акане пригнулась, уворачиваясь от поднятой клешни дрона, рванула в темноту между домами. От грохота и лязга голова мгновенно опустела. Здесь было не меньше десятка боевых машин — пилотируемых и автоматических. Акане старалась бежать зигзагом — на случай, если будут стрелять вслед. Совсем рядом, в десятке метров, разорвался чей-то снаряд, обдав ее брызгами вскипевшей грязи. Воняло страшно, гораздо сильнее, чем в кабине бронетранспортера. От вони слезились глаза и текло из носа, виски мгновенно сдавило — должно быть, дроиды использовали и газовые снаряды тоже. Узкое чёрное щупальце вырвалось из-под покосившейся двери, обвило опору ближайшего дрона, похожего на хищного восьминогого страуса, потащило к себе, с размаху ударило о мостовую, круша металлопластик о камень. Акане слышала, как кто-то вскрикнул в горящем доме, заорал что-то на скрипящем, харкающем языке. Новые щупальца хлынули по земле, узловатые, как корни, жадно нашаривая то, что двигалось, то, что жило, то, что моргало, дышало, гремело, издавало звуки. Не моргай, не шуми. Не дыши. Другой дрон вспыхнул, как факел, совсем рядом. Берите его живым. Акане нырнула в проём. Узкий прямоугольник бывшего склада, такой короткий и изящный на карте, оказался длиннющим зловонным тоннелем, и Акане бежала, бежала, бежала, мысленно считая про себя переборки. Тяжелеющая с каждым шагом кобура больно хлопала по бедру. За спиной пищало, жужжало, трещало.  
Что-то ударило по спине, выбивая воздух из лёгких, попыталось скрутить руку. Она вывернулась, захватила противника под колено, перехватила за пояс и отшвырнула на пол. Он был гораздо больше — умело перекатившийся в нижнюю защитную стойку — гораздо тяжелее, но ничего странного, отрешенно подумала Акане, правда всегда должна побеждать.  
Она вскинула пистолет и наконец увидела, в кого целится.  
— Давно не виделись, Когами, — сказала она.  
Голос почти не дрожал.  
Солнечный луч сквозь дырявую крышу — солнечный? откуда здесь только взялось солнце, да еще и так высоко — мазнул по лицу, проложил глубокие тени на впалых щеках Когами, сверкнул в ясных серых глазах.  
— Не думал, что ты так далеко заберешься, пытаясь меня догнать, — улыбнулся он, ничуть не удивленный. Этот мягкий голос — совсем как в старые времена — был до того плотным, до того осязаемым, как оставшаяся в его старом шкафу кожаная куртка, отделанная мехом изнутри. Акане не позволила ее выбросить и порой заворачивалась в нее по ночам, вдыхая остатки чужого запаха.  
— Ты арестован, — сказала она.  
— Арестован? — Когами спокойно опустился на пол, будто не замечая направленного на него пистолета. — Ты хоть понимаешь, где оказалась?  
— Ты… это ты послал в Японию террористов?  
— Что… — его глаза, смотревшие куда-то ей за спину, расширились. Стремительным рывком он преодолел несколько разделявших их метров и повалил ее на пол. Что-то взорвалось совсем рядом, из-за серебристой пелены выполз огромный четырехлапый дрон, длинные вьющиеся отростки с его боков потянулись к ним. Когами вскочил и вздернул Акане на ноги.  
Еще никогда она так быстро не бегала. Отростки стелились по полу и потолку, одно из них почти смогло схватить Когами за горло, но тот выстрелил не глядя, и наваждение пропало. Надо же было так надышаться газом. Они подбежали к яме, откуда воняло гнилью — прямо как из того канала. Прежде чем Акане успела что-то сказать, она оказалась в густой, липкой воде. Железный грохот становился все ближе, дрон показался из-за угла. Когами что-то непрерывно шептал. Они смотрели на огромное круглое дуло, из которого прямо на них слепо таращился огромный алый глаз. Серебристые отростки беспомощно шарили по земле. Акане моргнула. Никакого глаза больше не было, просто грубый тепловой сканер не фиксировал показателей жизнедеятельности, потому что ему мешала холодная вода.  
Закончив шептать, Когами выбросил руку вперед, и дрон взорвался вместе с куском здания. Выбираясь из-под проваливающихся перекрытий, Акане не могла отделаться от навязчивого — как паршивый привкус плесени на зубах — вопроса: автоматический или пилотируемый. Она никак не могла вспомнить.  
Но сотрудничать с Когами на время расследования согласилась все равно.  
— Скажи, инспектор, — спросил он, когда они забрались в припрятанный в зарослях внедорожник, — встречалась ли ты с председателем Ханом?  
— Конечно, вчера… а что с ним? — переспросила Акане.  
— Ничего странного не заметила?  
— Странного?  
— Ничего, — покачал он головой с какой-то совсем чужой усмешкой. — Ничего.

12.

17 июля 2116. около полудня

Когда нет дел, времени тоже нет. Хинакава ест разноцветные капсулы одну за другой, пользуясь отсутствием инспектора, Кунидзука пишет свою музыку. Никогда не слышал, чтобы она играла что-то. Может, это вообще ее специальная тайнопись, и, расшифровав ноты, многое можно узнать. Но вряд ли, Яей бы не стала писать ни о чем сложнее вкуса гипер-овсяной лапши, то есть попросту ни о чем. Напротив, я пишу ни о чем, чтобы занять руки и больше не трогать нижний ящик. Горло опять пересохло, у воды противный кисловатый привкус, от одной мысли о синтетическом кофе тошнит. Уже дважды выходил на балкон, рассматривал крошечные проезжающие внизу машины. Кто мне сказал, что они настоящие? Остались ли вообще настоящие люди снаружи? Может, их мы и ловим, когда сканеры засекают живое разумное мясо. А остальные — просто дроны в хорошо натянутых голограммах. Или клоны, выращенные из гипер-овса. Какой в этом смысл, думал я, провожая взглядом прозрачную фиолетовую медузу над крышами соседних небоскребов: все это знать и жить дальше, делая вид, что все в порядке, растворяя в горьком ячменном виски лишнее. Быть бы уверенным, что, перемахнув через шершавое бетонное ограждение, положишь всему конец. Вот и выходит, что я живу не зачем-то, а от чего-то. Бегу в обратную сторону по эскалатору, чтобы не засосало туда, откуда нет возврата. Как будто этот бесцельный, изматывающий бег на самом деле может что-то изменить.  
Они по-прежнему смотрят на меня, как на недоинспектора. Я вроде как за старшего у них. Ношу протез, помятый плащ и выпиваю украдкой. У корней на висках пробивается седина. Лет через пять в отдел придет какой-нибудь шустрый мальчик и будет звать меня «папаша». Времени нет, за окном просто иногда выключают лампочку, а иногда забывают — и тогда резиновый день тянется удушливо долго, а солнце светит и светит, светит и светит. Кто сказал, что оно до сих пор существует в этом лучшем из миров? Когда уехала Акане? — не могу вспомнить, не выводя компьютер из спящего режима. Позавчера? Вчера? Месяц назад? Куда запропастилась Симоцуки?  
Даже ничего закончилось, не знаю, что еще писать. Ну хорошо, Когами. Я же решил, что с сегодняшнего дня нужно с этим разобраться. Я целился в него из доминатора, поэтому он сбежал из Бюро, никогда себе этого не прощу. Вот, написал. Легче не стало. Так приказала директор, впервые в жизни я видел ее внизу. От того, как близко она стояла, меня бросило в холодный пот, я плохо соображал. Я еще ничего не понимал тогда, но чувствовал плечом огромную тяжесть ее дыхания, как будто гигантский пес, оскалив пасть, наклонил морду ко мне и выжидающе смотрел. Я замер и не мог пошевелиться. Через прицел доминатора вместо Когами я видел темный подрагивающий силуэт. Враг, — раздался у меня в голове механический шепот, — враг враг враг враг враг. Его криминальный коэффициент рос на глазах, от двухсот с чем-то перевалил за триста тридцать. Это означало, что его уже нельзя парализовать. Что его разорвет на части. Я бы хотел написать, как отказался стрелять. Как отбросил доминатор и сказал: пристрелите меня, если хотите, но никакой он вам не враг, идиоты. Он просто хочет, чтобы все было по справедливости, и не может понять, почему вы запрещаете нам убивать Макисиму.  
Ничего этого я не сделал, до смерти перепугавшись шепота в голове. «До смерти», до чего смешно. Я хотел перестать его слышать так, как ничего в своей жизни, наверное, не хотел. Поэтому я нажал на спусковой крючок.  
Просто Акане успела нажать на свой — раньше.  
Так не бывает обычно, чтобы доминаторы показывали разное. Наверное, директор что-то сделала, когда стояла рядом, накрыв холодной безжизненной ладонью мою. Испортился, да? — улыбнувшись, спросила Акане, как будто ничего не произошло. Подумаешь, она всего лишь парализовала латентного преступника. Через несколько часов придет в себя.  
Той же ночью он сбежал из Бюро. Отец писал, он заходил попрощаться. Сион тоже знала, как оказалось. Только мою дверь он обошел стороной.  
«Там дыра никак не затягивается. Я чувствую, как в ней что-то шевелится. Они меня едят», — сказал отцу Когами, показывая куда-то на лопатку, куда пришелся сноп бирюзового света, выпущенного из доминатора Акане. Отец ответил: «Тебя не едят, чистят от чужого. Делай с этим что хочешь». Что бы я сделал тогда, если бы услышал от Когами, что какие-то невидимые существа прогрызают тоннели в его нутре, докапываясь до костного мозга? Наверное, позвонил бы в Токородзаву и попросил подготовить палату с особым режимом.  
«Чистят от чужого», — писал отец. В последних записях о Когами очень мало. Похоже, он тоже старался думать об этом поменьше. Как долго рядом с нами ходила притворяющаяся другом чужая тварь, съевшая нашего друга? Возможно, директор была права, когда решила его убить. Странно, что у Акане доминатор сработал иначе. У нее с доминаторами особые отношения. Ее и Дайм сразу начал слушаться, даже больше, чем меня.  
Как я мог рассказать ей о том, что знаю о Когами? Что в последний раз, когда мы виделись, в Хокурику, в его глазах плескалась тьма, затопившая даже белок, и она же плескалась и клубилась за спиной. Что, взглянув на меня, сидевшего над телом отца, он вдруг дернулся, болезненно скривившись, и со всех ног кинулся прочь. А еще за мгновение до этого — и нет, мне не показалось — облизнулся. Там очень сильно пахло кровью. Там умирал отец и рассасывались черные сгустки напавшей на меня твари. Облизнулся. Я видел. Вот кого она поехала спасать в ЮВАС и пообещала привезти обратно. Целого и невредимого.  
Симоцуки влетела бледная и напряженная, неужели новости оттуда?

17 июля 2116. нет часов под рукой

До сих пор не верю, что собираюсь это сделать. Запишу в двух словах. Вдруг опять амнезия. Профессор дал ей письмо для директора. «Идиотский бред, — сказала Симоцуки, входя. — Совсем поехал крышей». Она потрясла в воздухе кое-как сложенной бумагой, вложенной в небрежно разорванный самодельный конверт. «Большая психиатрия на марше».  
«Дайте посмотреть», — сказал я, протягивая руку к письму. Сам не знаю, на что я надеялся.   
«Ги… Гиноза!»  
Симоцуки инстинктивно отступила на шаг, потом, видимо, собралась и замерла, вытянувшись в струну и задрав острый подбородок.   
«Патрульный Гиноза, вы вообще…»   
«Пожалуйста. Дайте.»  
Что-то тёмное плеснулось в её глазах. Может быть, страх.   
«И забирайте! — распечатанный конверт плюхнулся мне на ладонь. Всего один лист, но тяжёлый, плотный. На обратной стороне проступили пятнышки клея. — Можете повесить на стенку. Разумеется, не в кабинете.»  
Скорее всего, она просто не знала, как с этим пойти наверх, потому что боялась выглядеть смешно. Я даже улыбнулся. Точно помню, что улыбнулся  
Я не стал разворачивать письмо профессора Сайги в кабинете, унёс в уборную. Заперся и повернулся спиной к дверям, только тогда решился раскрыть. И чуть не взвыл от того, что открылось моим глазам.  
Симоцуки оказалась права.  
Альбомный лист был покрыт приклеенными вырезками из альбома «Сумерки богов». У отца был такой, теперь он стоял на полке в моей комнате. На форзаце, от руки, — «Дорогому другу от Орьё Рюити». Можно сказать, наследство.  
Сайга накромсал репродукции как попало, грубо вырезав несколько фигур. Я узнал «Бездна бездну призывает» и «Рождение зла». Лиц у женщин не было. Сайга залепил их бумажными кружочками, на которых небрежно намалевал большие наивные глаза и рты-розочки. Так дети рисуют принцесс, когда насмотрятся аниме. Красно-оранжевые кляксы, скорее всего, символизировали кровь, которая никогда не бывает такого цвета. Что же ещё? Между собой безумные аппликации соединяли стрелки и надписи зелёным фломастером. Палочки и кружочки, которые в мире, где пребывал ныне профессор Сайга, возможно, были надписями. Может, учёными комментариями, или наставлениями, или условными обозначениями на военной карте. Бедный профессор.  
Мне всё ещё хотелось выть: от бессилия, жалости и странного облегчения. Я прикусил палец и вгляделся в палочки, как делал в восемь, когда лежал с температурой и смотрел на цветные обои. Тогда вроде бы становилось лучше. И так же, как бывало, когда температура, и восемь, и обои, случайные значки постепенно сложились в узор — сначала совсем смутный, потом смутно понятный. Но сделалось только хуже. Я поднялся с крышки унитаза, на которую, оказывается, присел, осторожно убрал конверт в задний карман и отправился в кабинет за журналами отца.  
Тот самый язык, о котором он писал, примеры слов из которого приводил. Язык для углов, зеркал и оберегов, вшитых в подкладку плаща. Язык древних, оставшийся не от людей. «Вы в себе?» — спросила Симоцуки. Веснушки у неё на носу были чёрными-чёрными. Так много, точно ей в лицо попали из пистолета, заряженного тушью. В меня из такого палили, в детском саду. Остальные смотрели на нас и ждали, чем все закончится. Я кивнул, соглашаясь неведомо с чем, присел за свой стол. Кажется, даже включил компьютер, хотя не скажу точно — экрана не видел.  
Выскочил из кабинета с журналами, стоило ей отвлечься. Не смог даже дождаться лифта — взбежал на четыре этажа по лестнице. Бросился к столу, перерывать записи в поисках тех, где отец записывал примеры этих слов. Для того, чтобы делать потом обереги и просто так.  
Вот оно, письмо Сайги, лежит передо мной. До того аккуратно написано, у отца гораздо грязнее. Расшифровать удалось не все, но тратить больше времени я не могу. Симоцуки сказала, профессор звал еще ночью. Он что-то увидел еще ночью. Сколько же часов мы потеряли?  
Невинность Рядом Бог   
Бог Замок  
Делать Смерть Невинность   
Разрушить Замок  
Багряный закат  
Багряный закат  
Можно сказать, моё наследство.  
К крови кляксы не имели никакого отношения. Я вдруг подумал, что никогда точно не знал, какой именно оттенок называется «аканэ», «марена пурпурная», — сверкающий красный или глубокий красный. Наверное, Сайга не знал тоже.   
Вот почему Они настаивали на том, что Макисиму непременно надо взять живым, и ни в коем случае нельзя убивать. Но Когами уже ослушался, уже убил Макисиму. Кто-то другой невинный. Кто еще, если не Акане Цунемори, у которой даже после ментоскопирования не повысился криминальный коэффициент?  
Сейчас я нарушу служебную инструкцию, только спрячу все лишнее со стола. Патрульным запрещено выходить выше сорок пятого и ниже сорокового без сопровождения инспектора. Собаки не должны гулять без хозяев, так-то.  
Но Симоцуки не следует слышать того, что я собираюсь говорить директору Касей.  
Обо всем остальном я подумаю позже. А если забуду… может, и к лучшему. 

13  
— Ничего не бойся, — сказал Когами. И Акане ничего не стала бояться. По обеим сторонам длинной каменной дороги кланялись люди, сложив руки у груди и каркая что-то непонятное, что-то одно и то же. Только мальчик, совсем крошечный, смотрел на нее почему-то очень жалобно, цепляясь за материнскую штанину. По толпе бежал шепоток, одетых в поношенный камуфляж мужчин и женщин становилось все больше. Серьезные и устремленные, они стекались к дороге из-под тентов, их набралось здесь уже несколько сотен. Кто-то высовывал руки и пытался дотронуться до нее, кто-то наоборот, как будто остерегался приближаться, следя за каждым ее шагом из-за чужих спин. Когами смотрел прямо, как будто видел такое каждый день.  
— Что они говорят? — спросила Акане.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Здороваются.  
— А это слово, — она попыталась выщелкнуть языком что-то похожее, но точно не преуспела, — что оно означает? «Добрый вечер» или просто «здравствуйте»?  
— Невинная.  
— А… — здесь Акане задумалась, как следует сформулировать свой вопрос так, чтобы никого не обидеть, но потом вспомнила, что они вряд ли говорят по-японски. Ее внимание отвлек спускавшийся им навстречу по ступенькам человек. Правая нога у него не сгибалась в колене. На смуглом, обезображенном шрамом через всю правую щеку лице, отражалось недоверие, смешанное с враждебностью.  
— Кто, она? — спросил он по-английски вместо приветствия.  
— Сложно объяснить, но она не враг, — ответил Когами, и тут Акане поняла, что к местной интонации ей еще привыкать и привыкать. «Кто она», вот, что спрашивал этот неприветливый человек, которого Когами назвал Сэмом. Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Когами показал тебе путь? Хорошо, тогда мы друзья.  
Он протянул руку в перчатке, Акане машинально ее пожала. Ей требовалось сосредоточиться, чтобы не рассматривать слишком уж откровенно полотняную юбку, спускающуюся до самых щиколоток. Мужчину в юбке она видела впервые, таких голограмм для костюмов дома не делали. Поверх юбки Сэм носил льняную рубашку с закатанными рукавами, расстегнутую до половины. Его руки и грудь были испещрены старыми, глубокими шрамами.  
Точно как у Самурина, подумала Акане, но промолчала. Может, такие оставались от взрывов.  
— Я Сэм, я здесь вроде как за главного. — Он покосился на Когами так, что стало непонятно, кто из них здесь за главного на самом деле.  
— Я Акане Цунемори, очень приятно, — представилась она.  
— Я опять потерял много хороших людей, — сказал Когами, которому можно было не представляться. — Я виноват. — Он достал из кармана и протянул Сэму связку жетонов. В закатном свете они показались Акане покрытыми кровью и подрагивающими, как будто внутри каждого что-то билось. Привидится же такое. Похожий жетон, только тусклый, болтался и на груди у Сэма. Что-то было нацарапано на нем — язык Акане не узнала, он совсем не походил на тот, которым писали уличную рекламу в «Шамбале».  
— Нет. Если бы не ты, они бы давно нас сожрали, — покачал головой Сэм, забирая жетоны. Кулак сразу напрягся, ему было явно нелегко удерживать их на весу.  
Когами кивнул ему и сказал, что надо готовиться. Сэм почему-то посмотрел на нее и понимающе кивнул перед тем, как уйти с дороги. Преодолевая ступеньки одну за другой, Акане мучительно пыталась выдумать, что сказать. На самой верхней сидела ящерка и таращилась на нее черными глазами-пуговицами, длинный хвост подрагивал, как будто она пыталась им вилять.  
— Охраняет нас от лишнего, — сказал Когами.  
— Какие у нее умные глаза. — Акане присела и осторожно потянула руку к выступающим с обеих сторон от плоской морды шипам.  
Ящерица показала ей длинный розовый язык.  
— Ничего себе, — сказала Акане. — Вообще-то это невежливо.  
— Да, с манерами у них туго, — хмыкнул Когами.  
Перед тем, как засеменить по своим делам, ящерица издала странный звук — то ли треск, то ли причмокивание — отдаленно напоминающий тот, которым ее приветствовали люди. Акане вспомнила предостережение Сивиллы не разговаривать с животными. Интересно, это считалось за разговор?  
— Плюются кровью во врагов. Кровь у них ядовитая, — сказал Когами. Акане хотела было сказать, что не следует ее так глупо разыгрывать, но потом решила сделать вид, что поверила. Они вошли в галерею. От древних, выглаженных ветром и дождями камней веяло приятной прохладой. Солнце уже почти зашло.  
— Как дела у Гино? — спросил вдруг Когами. Кажется, он тоже не очень-то понимал, как с ней разговаривать.   
И как же было ему объяснить.  
— Он… стал патрульным после всего.  
— Ясно.  
Нахмурившись, он закурил. Беседа не клеилась. Когами то и дело оборачивался через плечо, хотя Акане стояла рядом, и говорил о том, что весь мир — одно сплошное поле боя. От этого хотелось то ли расплакаться, то ли и правда ему врезать, как предлагал Гиноза.  
— Я думал, что приготовился к этой реальности. Да, я был наивен, — сказал он, нервно выпустив дым, ставя точку в споре с невидимым собеседником. Все это время он избегал смотреть ей в глаза.  
Из галереи они попали в просторный внутренний двор. Справа упражнялось с десяток молодых мужчин. На Когами они сразу начали коситься как на кого-то очень важного, и даже Акане стало ясно, что тренировка сорвана. На нее тоже смотрели, ощупывали глазами с ног до головы. Она понадеялась, что среди них нет никого хорошо знакомого с покойным хозяином ее штанов.  
— Почему ты связался с повстанцами? — спросила она наконец о том, что было важно.  
Слева от галереи было пусто, Когами отвел ее туда и присел на ступеньку, постучав ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Он курил уже третью сигарету подряд, прикуривая одну от другой.  
— Сивилла шлет сюда своих тварей пачками. Еле успеваем отбиваться. Я знаю, как с ними бороться, вот и стал их учить. Больше я ничего не умею. Только бороться с тварями.  
— Дронами, — уточнила Акане, присаживаясь.   
Он пожал плечами.  
— И чего ты пытаешься этим добиться?  
Он тяжело посмотрел куда-то ей за спину, где тренирующиеся кое-как пытались продолжать, и прикрыл глаза.  
— Мы, может, и не кажемся особой силой сейчас. Но мы всерьез собрались победить.  
«Собрались» — или «собирались»? Когами смял окурок в кулаке, и Акане инстинктивно вздрогнула. Какое-то время они молчали. Солнечные лучи уже не могли перебраться через стены, поэтому отыгрывались на небе, расцвечивая его всеми оттенками багрового. Несколько узких и длинных перистых облаков закрасило до фиолетовой черноты. У всех них, подумала Акане, есть свои шрамы. Даже у неба, оно ведь старше всех.  
Подошла женщина с двумя деревянными плошками в руках. Из них торчали грубые самодельные палочки. В плошках было что-то темное, залитое густой жидкостью. Горячее, только что снятое с костра, горевшего в отдалении, оно все еще побулькивало.  
— Тихо здесь, — сказала Акане, когда женщина ушла, никак не отреагировав на попытку ее поблагодарить. Неподалеку снова оказался Сэм, небольшой лопатой он ковырялся в земле. — Что он роет?  
— Могилу. Жетоны нужно закопать, пока не стемнело.  
— Меня предупреждали не есть на кладбищах почему-то.  
— Не ешь.  
Она понюхала темную жижу. Одуряюще вкусно пахло мясом и сладковатыми специями.  
— Наверное, раз я уже сбежала от присматривавшего за мной полковника Вонга, еду можно не считать совсем уж страшным нарушением дипломатического протокола. То есть на фоне всего остального, я хочу сказать.  
Орудовать этими палочками было не очень удобно, но еды в плошке все равно стремительно становилось меньше. Когами к своей порции почти не притронулся, хотя тоже ничего не ел весь день дороги.  
— Вонг хороший человек, — cказал он, поднимаясь. — Хотел бы я быть с ним на одной стороне. — И добавил неожиданно резко:  
— Помолчи, сам знаю, что поздно.  
— Они там какие-то не очень нормальные, — покачала головой Акане, прожевав последний кусок и накрыв палочками плошку, которую по примеру Когами оставила не земле. Мимо опрометью пронеслась ящерица, та же самая или ее подружка. Плошка Когами каким-то образом тоже оказалась пуста. — Туда не смотри, там не ходи, с солью что-то еще.  
Вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, она встала, их глаза наконец встретились. Когами смотрел до того пронзительно, серьезно и грустно, как ни один живой человек на нее не смотрел, только Дайм незадолго до смерти. Отчаянно захотелось погладить его по волосам и заверить, что она не думает ничего плохого. Просто немного боится за него, хоть он и просил не бояться.  
Громко звякнув, упали в яму жетоны. Когами отвернулся, Акане так и не решилась.  
— Не очень нормальные там вы, — глухо проговорил он. — Вы все. Там. Пошли, пусть люди наконец упокоятся.  
«Успокоятся» или все-таки «упокоятся»? Они нырнули в темный проем, дыру в камнях между огромных корней опутавшего древнее здание дерева. В сумерках и отблесках костра белесые длинные отростки пульсировали как живые, жадно тянулись из-под земли. В длинном изогнутом дугой коридоре то и дело попадались отрешенные мужчины, они меняли масло в керосиновых лампах, висевших на больших ржавых крюках. Даже у полицейских дронов на голографических лицах было не в пример больше эмоций. Один из них обернулся на звук шагов и посмотрел на Акане. Зрачок у него был черным, как у ящерицы, затопившим почти всю радужку, и кожа на голом черепе такого же землисто-серого цвета.  
По полу стелился сладковато пахнущий туман. Ей показалось, или она стала лучше чувствовать запахи? Голос Когами, снова заговорившего о войне, заглушал еле слышное монотонное многоголосье. Он рассказывал, что если бы не Сивилла, Хана бы не было. Он рассказывал, что люди здесь другие. Совсем не такие, как в Японии. И заслуживают другой жизни. Совсем не такой, как в Японии. Поэтому война будет до конца. До смерти подлой твари. Акане с горечью поняла, что совсем его не понимает. С ней говорил какой-то совершенно новый, треснувший внутри человек.  
— Так вот она какая, твоя справедливость, — наконец не выдержала она. — Игнорируй закон, собери всех, кого сможешь, и бросай их в бой за собственную гордыню?  
— Слов у тебя прибавилось, — усмехнулся Когами. — А так — совсем не изменилась.  
А может, ей и показалось про треснувшего. Может, он просто очень устал, она-то хоть в машине смогла немного поспать. С живота по ногам ползла странная тяжесть, переставлять их с прежней скоростью было все сложнее. Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не отставать, Акане чуть не врезалась в широкую, обтянутую футболкой спину, когда Когами остановился.  
— По-твоему, я похож на Макисиму?  
— Ты лучше всех его понимал. Логично предположить, что в твоем характере есть что-то… похожее. Сэм сказал, что ты показал им тут путь. Он тоже многим… показывал.  
В тесной комнате, куда Когами завел ее, откинув полог, закрывавший проем в стене, не было ничего, кроме грубо сколоченного деревянного стола, пары стульев и десятка металлических ящиков по углам. Акане с облегчением наконец-то села и уронила голову на руки. Перед ней оказался стакан, наполненный маслянистой янтарной жидкостью. Все это время Когами молчал.  
Сладкий туман просачивался под пологом, как будто кто-то где-то рядом раскуривал огромную сладкую сигарету. Акане засмотрелась на него. Глаза слипались. Она машинально отпила из стакана, нёбо и горло обожгло крепким алкоголем. Стало жарко, она расстегнула куртку и только потом сообразила, что под ней ничего больше нет. Но застегивать не стала.  
— Макисима говорит, другого выхода нет. Огромную тварь может победить только другая огромная тварь. Или хотя бы отвлечь. — Свой стакан Когами опустошил несколькими крупными глотками, как воду. Нерастаявший лед звякнул, когда он отставил стакан на стол. Как жетоны, почему-то вспомнилось Акане. Звук долетел до нее будто сквозь плотную пелену. Тепло из живота распространилось уже по всему телу, она едва держала глаза открытыми.  
— Макисима что?  
— Неважно. Ничего.  
— Я должна поговорить с тобой о террористах, — решительно сказала она. Голова немного кружилась от душного спертого воздуха, сладким запахом, увязавшимся за ними из коридора, был забит весь нос. Уперевшись локтями в стол, Акане сжала кулаки и подперла щеки. — Ты посылал к нам террористов? Уничтожать нашу инкру… ифра… ин-фра-стру-кту-ру.  
— Нет, — нахмурившись, сказал Когами  
— Нет?  
— Нет. Я к вам никого не посылал.  
Он так выделял это «я», как будто знал кого-то, кто посылал. И опять то и дело поглядывал ей за спину. Хотя ничего, кроме заставленной ящиками стены, у нее за спиной не было, это уж точно.  
— Что там? — спросила Акане, обернулась и поняла, что летит. Сильные руки подхватили ее стул раньше, чем он перевернулся. Теперь пахло больше соленым и горьким, чем сладким. И было совсем хорошо. Он никого никуда не посылал, он бы не стал ей врать. Надо только выдумать, как это доказать. Он нес ее куда-то на руках. Негромко говорил. Надо же, до сих пор алкоголь совсем ее не брал. Или это все-таки что-то было в еде, к которой Когами не притрагивался. Но миска была пустая. До чего странный вечер.  
— Вечер только начинается, — прошипела ящерица голосом Макисимы. Откуда здесь взялась ящерица? Она лежала, Когами снимал с нее куртку. Логично, это же его куртка, но что тогда осталось на ней? Постель под спиной была такая жесткая, будто под простыню напихали камней. Это и были камни, гладкие и скользкие. Стало гораздо ярче вокруг. Акане приподняла голову, людей было так много, тысячи людей. Они стояли кругом и распевали бесконечную песню, состоящую из мычания и клацанья языком. До чего же ловко у них это выходило. Когами распустил пояс на ее штанах и стянул их. Кажется, он что-то хотел этим сказать. Она отражалась в его глазах, голая, распростертая на темных камнях. Длинные тени от свечей ползали вокруг, как змеи. Нет, как ленты, как шелковые ленты, блестящие темно-синие шелковые ленты. До чего же жаль, что она не успела взять с собой кружевное белье. Нет, не жаль, пришлось бы снимать еще утром, он заставил ее снять всю одежду, в которой она приехала. Чтобы не было ничего от Сивиллы. Что за война у него с Сивиллой, это не Когами. Когами бы никогда не стал воевать с Сивиллой и раздевать ее на глазах у толпы.  
Она попыталась приподняться, но кто-то держал ее за руки. Нет, никто не держал, это был просто дым, тяжелый белый дым, от которого становилось все соннее и соннее. Змеи шипели и клубились по сторонам, цокая и причмокивая раздвоенными языками. Это были какие-то странные змеи, совсем непохожие на тех, что жили в токийском серпентарии. Теплая рука, пахнущая таким родным, погладила ее по щеке.  
— Когами, все это… не очень правильно. Мне кажется... — прошептала она.  
Рука переместилась на нос и мягко его сжала. Акане попыталась открыть рот, но на него легла вторая рука. Голос Когами над ней выплевывал странные звуки. Пение стало громче. Гораздо громче. «Мне так неудобно, — хотела сказать Акане, но не смогла. — Мне так неудобно дышать! Я же так могу… задохнуться».  
Огромным усилием она оторвала голову от земли, но руки нажали сильнее, и, больно ударившись затылком о камень, Акане почувствовала, как из уголков глаз вниз текут слезы. Когами бы никогда не сделал ей больно. Когами бы никогда…

 

14.

17 июля 2116, 16-15

Пока все помню. В машине неудобно писать, темно и остальные косятся. Но удобного случая потом может и не представиться. Когда мы выходили из Бюро, Симоцуки смотрела на меня так, будто вот-вот выстрелит из доминатора. Просто потому, что имеет на это право. Надеюсь, ей не сильно влетело за то, что она позволила мне подняться к Касей. Хотя зачем себе врать. Мне все равно, насколько сильно ей влетело. Если она психанет и всадит в меня заряд прямо перед самолетом, я не знаю, сгодится ли оберег. Но на всякий случай надел плащ. Адски жарко в нем, между прочим, в середине июля.  
Мы мчимся на предельно допустимой скорости, но боюсь, непоправимо опаздываем. Семь часов перелета, сказала Сион. Семь — и час дороги до аэропорта, и кто его знает, сколько еще там. Наверное, что-то сильно не так было с моим лицом. Она поморщилась, глядя куда-то в сторону и добавила скороговоркой: «Нет никакой разницы, сколько часов. Здесь нет никаких часов».  
И все равно уверен, что мы опоздаем даже на похороны. Так я Касей и сказал. Прямо с порога, ни на что лишнее стараясь не смотреть. Голова кружилась, дыхание перехватывало от того, что открывалось за ее спиной. Нескончаемо огромный космос. Живые, дышащие планеты, у каждой из которой было имя. Не знаю, откуда я это знаю. Слышал. Они шептали, каждая. Может, это и есть настоящая Сивилла.  
«Ты, жрец, — сказал я. — Ты меня выслушаешь. Не знаю, откуда Сайга знает. Но он написал, что готовится жертвоприношение. Чтобы воскресить тварь. Или освободить. Тебе виднее, жрец. Ты послало туда Акане. Она будет спасать Когами до последнего. А Когами ее убьет. Потому что она невинная. Невиновная. Подходящая для жертвоприношения».  
Она смотрела на меня поверх очков, как на назойливое жужжащее насекомое. Ничего не изменилось в Касей с тех пор, как я видел ее в последний раз, еще инспектором. Все изменилось. Я больше ее не боялся. Что она могла со мной сделать, убить? Я сам мог убить себя, спрыгнув с балкона еще утром. Какая разница, каким именно образом тебя засосет во влажную, чавкающую тьму?  
«Нам нужно подумать», — наконец сказала Касей. И откинулась на спинку кресла, переплетя пальцы согнутых в локтях рук. Похожая на элегантную самку богомола.  
«Я готов убить Когами» — сказал я. Не знаю, услышала ли она. Минут десять прошло перед тем, как она вызвала Симоцуки и сказала собираться в дорогу. Ей Касей сказала, что Акане послала сигнал тревоги. А на меня еще раз посмотрела, долго и тяжело. Как будто думала, доставать ли доминатор из-под стола. Конечно, я знаю, что у нее под столом доминатор. Я трогаю эту колючую липкую плазму каждый день и узнаю ее запах из тысячи. Он только выглядит твердым, но все патрульные знают.  
Даже некоторые инспекторы знают.  
Акане убедила свой доминатор не разрывать Когами на части, потому что сама жрец Сивиллы. Или хуже. Невинная — значит, неспособная быть виновной, как Макисима. Не могу в это поверить. Мог ли Сайга ошибиться? Мог ли я ошибиться, когда паззл вдруг сложился в голове, щелкнул и заставил действовать. Может, я и правда сошел с ума, и выдумал это все. Акане просто не может быть одной из них, но… не знаю. Пишу для того, чтобы думать потом. Или на случай, если забуду. Не знаю более человечного человека, чем она. Более хорошего человека. Как я буду смотреть ей в глаза, если еще успею увидеть живой?

15\.   
Наяву ее не могла пережевывать сотнями мелких зубов пульсирующая розовато-серая воронка. Влажные мягкие дёсны и спиральное нёбо были, будто гнойничками, усеяны выпученными глазками, их золотые зрачки сверкали, как тысяча маленьких приоткрытых плавильных печей, вереницы огоньков уходили вглубь, в темноту.   
В глотку.  
— Нет, — сказала Акане, мотая головой. — Нет, нет...  
Зря она это сделала. Открыть рот ей удалось, но в горло тут же хлынул горький горячий воздух, полный тягучих, скрипящих звуков, чьих-то выкриков, металлического свиста, тончайших ароматов и тяжёлой вони. Этот воздух был плохим. Он залепил ей ноздри и склеил всё во рту, загнал обратно возражения рассудка. Это место было плохим.  
Когами сидел над ней, светлые спутанные волосы падали ему на глаза, мешая, наверное, смотреть, мешая увидеть, что он, собственно, делает. Кто-то продолжал выкрикивать слова, становившиеся всё понятнее, обретавшие смысл с каждым звуком, — смысл был чистым ужасом, но их тут же подхватывали остальные голоса. Она попросила бы говорившего остановиться, но дышать снова стало нечем, что-то мешало. Приходилось не дышать.  
У стен дрались тени, в зале дрались тени, прямо сквозь людей, сквозь нее и Когами пробегали безголосые человечки с топорами и мечами, набрасывались друг на друга, падали, чтобы по их растворяющимся телам пробежали другие. Время, развернувшись, потекло в обратную сторону, храм молодел, наливался золотым блеском и разбирался по камням, гора проседала, покрываясь водой, животные превращались в амеб, планета разорвалась на плазменные куски, растворившиеся в газ, растекающийся как бельмо по гигантскому черному глазу, а голоса всё звучали. Под их песню, под мерную жуткую дробь барабанов и тихие всхлипы, раздающиеся сразу отовсюду, клубок солнечных глаз и млечных клыков распустил во все стороны миллиарды фиолетово-черных щупалец с зубастыми присосками. Они протяжно, монотонно гудели, словно вся эта масса была огромными мехами, внутри которых был так нужный Акане воздух. Они же зовут кого-то здесь, в своём храме, поняла Акане. Собрались и зовут, и когда всё время закончится, то, что они зовут, наконец придёт. Точно согласившись с ней, Когами улыбнулся чужой красивой улыбкой, но глаза у него были желтые и грустные. Из них по щекам текла кровь. Акане было очень его жаль, как бывает жаль мертвецов, приходящих на рассвете, и развеянных в воздухе преступников, и выгнанных навсегда, и уволенных без выслуги, и запертых без выхода — но ничем, ничем она уже не могла ему помочь.   
Ветер, затхлый и мертвенный, дующий сквозь годы и страны, уже подхватил ее и тащил, унося в рокочущую тьму, полную звёзд, туда, где не было места ни рассудку, ни жалости, и самое небо было чьей-то глазастой, бесконечно огромной глоткой, и почему бы и нет. «Да, но до чего же я маленькая, — подумала Акане. — Что если оно меня съест?» Она попыталась сказать «фу!», как ее учили на курсах, но дышать было нечем и говорить тоже. Она попыталась не бояться, все животные чувствуют адреналин, но почему-то не вышло. Оно было не животным. Или оно было очень древним животным. Очень большим, прадревним животным. Древнее самой древности, древнее даже планеты. Древнее Солнечной системы.   
Сонм теней, безглазых, безголосых, смутно знакомых, взвился, как огонь на ветру, мелькнул и остался позади — Акане наконец больше не было ни страшно, ни печально, и темнота с глазами уже не пугала, и вдохнуть почти не хотелось. Мрак был всего лишь пологом, который следовало отбросить, чтобы выйти из комнаты, чтобы все наконец стало ясно, чтобы больше не надо было думать, кто же будет дышать за нее.

Сквозь липкий засасывающий гул вдруг раздался нормальный звук. Он донесся откуда-то с окрестностей тела Акане, и она поняла, что оставила тело далеко позади, в тысячах тысяч километров, давным-давно. Это был отголосок нечеловеческого, душераздирающего вопля, отражавшегося от гладких камней. Он тянул ее назад сильнее, чем подталкивал вперед гибельный ветер. Нужно упасть наверх, подумала Акане, чтобы улететь вниз. У нее не было глаз, чтобы открывать, и рук, чтобы помогать себе грести в нужную сторону в этой непроглядной тьме. У нее вообще ничего не было. Ее не было.  
Тогда где же я? — молча спросила Акане и оказалась там, где была. Над самым ухом раздался оглушительный выстрел, на лицо брызнуло что-то горячее и жирное. Она судорожно, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, выгнулась, хватая воздух ртом. Напев адских мехов умолк, храм разрывали дикие вопли. Зычный голос, не прекращая, плевался, скрипел и сипел странными звуками, из огромной двустволки в мускулистых руках длинноволосого человека вырвался сноп огня, и сразу несколько людей упали на землю, покатились, раздирая себе лица. Сил Акане едва хватило на то, чтобы повернуть голову. Когами дрался с огромным эбонитово-черным великаном, как будто сотканным из той тьмы, которую она только что видела. За спиной у Когами расправлялись полупрозрачные кожистые крылья, или так ложилась тень от перекинутых свечей. Воздух волнообразно сотрясался и стал ощутимо холоднее. Часть огня в зале погасла, зато вбежавшие люди — их было то ли четверо, то ли пятеро — светили ослепительно яркими фонарями во все, во что стреляли. Одетых в одинаковые черные формы, их легко можно было принять друг за друга. Тени, носящиеся по залу, приносящие ужас и смерть. Как будто в голове вдруг лопнул плотный пузырь — и весь томившийся в нем страх обрушился на Акане сразу. Стало до того страшно, что она даже забыла, как кричать, поэтому делала это наоборот, внутрь. Крик метался в животе, она тщетно пыталась выпустить его наружу, чувствуя, что вот-вот порвется. Кое-как удалось подтянуть к груди непослушные, ватные ноги и прикрыть лицо. Кто-то споткнулся об нее и упал. Что-то из кого-то снова брызнуло ей на спину. Чья-то рука схватила ее за волосы и попыталась тащить, но тоже пропала. Акане тряслась в беззвучном вопле, вжимаясь в пол, ломая ногти в кровь. Черные люди армейскими зазубренными ножами рубили извивающиеся червеобразные щупальца, тянущиеся прямо из стен. Из разрезов текла вонючая жидкая сукровица. Гигантская плотная тень ящерицы откусила одному из черных людей голову, но обернувшись, дравшийся с Когами человек разрядил в тень дробовик, и она рассосалась, распалась на рой разлетающихся в стороны насекомых, а голова со светлым ежиком у человека оказалась на месте, только один глаз вытек. Прижимая руку к лицу, он продолжал рубить щупальца, как будто ему совсем не было больно. Ящерицы еще несколько раз подкрадывались сзади, Акане дергалась, пытаясь предупредить людей, но так и не могла издать ни звука наружу. Сейчас я умру, подумала она, сейчас меня просто не станет. Щупальца все это время тянулись к ней, вот оно что. Люди скоро устанут, а щупальца нет. Когами упал, чернокожий несколько раз ударил его в бок и одним рывком оказался рядом с Акане. Сорвал с пояса мешочек, насыпал на руку что-то, второй нажимая ей на подбородок и заставляя открыть рот.  
— Глотай! — крикнул по-английски и приподнял ее за плечо, чтобы не поперхнулась.  
Она и глотнула, сколько смогла.  
Соль хрустела на зубах, разъедала слизистую, драла горло. В зубы ей тем временем вставили металлическое горлышко фляжки и залили в горло что-то теплое, травяное. Акане рванулась в сторону, перевернулась на бок. Ее вырвало. Всем криком, всем ужасом, всей извивающейся на камнях головоногой перепончатой едой. Негр посыпал это место солью, а потом растер ботинком. Ничего, кроме жижи, на камнях больше не осталось. Жижи и крови. И умирающих, стонущих людей. И черной, дымящейся слизи. И Когами с разбитой бровью на полу. Рыжая женщина с еще одним чернокожим наспех связали его и потащили к выходу. Следом, пошатываясь и опираясь на плечо смуглого мужчины, выходил светловолосый. У Акане отлегло от сердца, она не думала, что он переживет этот бой.  
— Вставай, — сказал негр.  
Акане хотела поблагодарить его прежде, чем попытаться подняться. Но посмотрела на себя и поняла, что полностью голая. Наготу прикрывала только слизь, кровь и розово-серая жидкость, перепачкавшая ее с ног до головы.  
— Извви… — прошептала она, одеревеневший язык все еще слушался очень плохо.  
Негр бесцеремонно раздел ближайший труп и швырнул ей длинную полотняную юбку с рубашкой.  
— Ну и в дерьмо ты вляпалась, — покачал он головой, пока она одевалась.  
— Ссс… спасибо, — наконец выговорила Акане, пытаясь разобраться, как завязывать на бедрах этот странный кусок ткани. Он бесцеремонно пялился на нее. Впервые она оказалась голой перед мужчиной, перед которым не собиралась. Перед мужчинами, поправилась Акане. Что-то все-таки было не так с этим сладковатым мясом. Или с виски? Она слышала, напившиеся люди могли делать самые невероятные вещи, а потом не помнить. Хоть голос снова возвращался, пусть и надсадно хриплый, — Меня зовут Акане Цунемори. Я из Японии. Меня надо доставить в Шамбалу. Наверное.  
Хмыкнув, негр протянул ей огромную ручищу.  
— Десмонд Рутаганда. Охотник на дерьмо. Давно такого дерьма, как вы тут устроили, видеть не приходилось. Ты хоть понимаешь, кого они вызывали?  
— Вызывали… — повторила следом за ним она, думая о невероятно огромных мехах, поющих вечную колыбельную безликим кошмарным теням. Она точно знала, как они называются — там. Она многое точно знала там, но, как это часто бывает со снами, память стремительно тускнела и распадалась на части, стоило дотронуться — словно длинный столбик не сбитого с сигареты пепла. — Я забыла. Извините.  
Негр флегматично вздохнул и метнул в нее нож. Пролетев совсем рядом с ухом, нож вонзился в стену за спиной. Раздался сдавленный клекочущий хрип, а потом еще один рой насекомых взметнулся под потолок, растворяясь во тьме.  
— Пойдем-ка отсюда, — сказал Рутаганда, — пока подкрепление не подоспело.  
Идти Акане не смогла, поэтому болталась у него за спиной, как поломанный, отключенный от питания дрон. Кровь приливала к голове, напирала на виски и скулы. Глаза горели и чесались, будто в них насыпали пыли. Наверное, Когами все-таки изменился сильнее, чем ей показалось сначала. Нужно очень хорошо себя знать, чтобы оставаться собой в таком тошнотворно жестоком месте. 

16.

17 июля, 2116… кажется.

Часы поломались. Или глаза отстают в тщетных попытках рассмотреть мелкие цифры в верхнем углу голографического календаря на коммуникаторе. Цифры подрагивают, наслаиваются друг на друга. То ли 20-48, то ли 02…. В вертолете оказалось почти так же тесно, как в полицейском грузовике, но вместо того, чтобы сидеть лицом к лицу, мы находились друг за другом, по двое. Это позволило не рассматривать чужих лиц, когда с утробным воем пропеллеры стали раскручиваться и тащить нас всех наверх. Думаю, каждый из нас по-своему был благодарен за это.  
Меня чуть не вывернуло, едва нас оторвало от земли. В желудке было пусто, так что я согнулся пополам и зажмурился, пережидая мучительные судороги и чувствуя легкое сожаление от их бесплодности. Изгадить салон полицейского вертолёта Сивиллы было бы забавно. Наверное, от таких мыслей у людей растёт коэффициент, подумал я, чувствуя, что сейчас рассмеюсь в голос. Перед глазами пошли зелёные круги, салон трясся, в ушах стоял грохот двигателей: кхурррн, кхуурн, — стоило прислушаться, и желудок снова скрутило.  
Вечно именно с тобой что-то не так, Гино, сказал бы сейчас кто-нибудь, кто знал меня достаточно давно. Но здесь таких не осталось. Машинально оглянувшись, я увидел в соседнем кресле вздрагивающие плечи и затылок инспектора Симоцуки. Рядом с ней спала, откинувшись в кресле, Яёй, казавшаяся в полутьме салона ещё более строгой и печальной. Интересно, знает ли она что-нибудь? Знает. Все патрульные знают.  
Преодолевая дурноту, я сунул Симоцуки индпакет. Пальцы у неё были липкие и холодные. Мы отдёрнули руки одновременно.  
Больше отвлекаться было не на что. Двигатели, всхрапывая, несли нас над вечерней землёй. Я был детективом. Я отправлялся на секретную правительственную миссию в далёкую, полную опасностей страну в грохочущей железной коробке сквозь багряный закат — убивать Когами Синью, который, похоже, собирался убить Цунемори Акане во время изуверского ритуала.  
Как же меня тошнило.  
Доминаторы нам раздали ещё перед вылетом. Я положил оружие на колени, рукояткой от себя, и принялся рассматривать. Оно выглядело аккуратным, даже изящным, и очень настоящим. Плотным, тяжёлым. Поймал себя на том, что перечитываю надпись на гладком боку вверх ногами. Звучит как название лекарства. Ротанимод.  
Незаметно для себя я снова очутился в аграрном комплексе, но теперь здесь не было пусто. Точнее говоря, здесь собралась целая толпа народу, несколько отделов — наверное, кто-то вызвал подкрепление. У пульта управления дежурил Кагари, растрёпанный, как всегда, рубашка выбилась из-под ремня, я уж не стал делать замечания. Да он меня и не видел, глазел на женщину, сидящую за одним из лабораторных столов, — проследив его взгляд, я с радостью увидел Рису. На столе перед ней стоял высокий стакан с концентрированным кофейным суррогатом. Ничего удивительного: её, видимо, вытащили по тревоге, прямо из постели, потому что на ней не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья, — так что даже подойти поздороваться было неловко. А может, наоборот, стоило подойти и предложить свою куртку?  
— Чего завис, а, куколка моя?  
Сасаяма, гоготнув, хлопнул меня по плечу, и мне, как всегда, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Видимо, Бюро совсем не хватало сотрудников для важной операции: даже мерзавца Тогане позвали, — вон он прохаживался вдоль стены с видом графа Дракулы из тех фильмов, шанс посмотреть которые выпадает тебе вместе с еженедельным посещением психотерапевта и бесплатным жильём в здании Бюро. Ничего против я не имел. Остановить Макисиму, спасти овёс, не дать совершиться ужасному хотя бы на этот раз было важнее симпатий, важнее наших жизней, важнее мести и ссор. Всё — потом. Сначала — долг. Чётко и ясно, как выстрел. Это, пожалуй, было мне по душе.  
Риса поднесла к губам стакан и, запрокинув голову, отхлебнула. Даже на таком расстоянии я почувствовал терпкий кисловатый запах виски. А как же засада? Здесь все рехнулись, что ли? Бог с ним, с виски, бог с ним, с Сасаямой… Да здесь же было полно штатских! Теперь я всех их видел. Дылда в дешёвом пуховике с недоброй усмешкой возил пальцем по смартфону, то и дело показывая экран непривычно, неправильно грустному Кагари, словно призывая того посмеяться над чем-то вместе. Но ведь Кагари стоял на посту! Незнакомая женщина в перепачканной дрянью ночной рубашке так и липла к дылде с другого бока, обхватив его локоть обеими руками. Глаза у неё были полузакрыты. Сенгудзи, свистнув собакам, выглянул в коридор и снова отступил в комнату, разочарованно поджав полимерные губы. Вдоль приборных щитков с деловым видом расхаживал унылый работяга в форме — не успел я задуматься о том, почему техосмотр в комплексе не отменили, получив сигнал из Бюро, как узнал в нём Канехару Юдзи с фабрики дронов. Нет, это совсем не походило на засаду, скорее, на зал ожидания станции Отэмати. Я переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, кого-то узнавал, кого-то — нет, молодые, старые, добрые, отвратительные, мужские и женские, лица мелькали передо мной, словно я и впрямь стоял на платформе, отчаянно высматривая в толпе кого-то, кого должен, обязан был встретить. Был ли это Макисима? Был ли это Когами? А может, Акане? Я не знал.  
— Эй, Гино, — девушке, дёрнувшей меня за рукав, нельзя было дать больше пятнадцати, особенно в этом аккуратном школьном платье с галстучком — на фото в базе она была в таком же. Я уже не удивлялся. Если уж Сивилла не удосужилась эвакуировать несовершеннолетних, кому ещё тут бродить. — Послушай, ты предков случайно не видел?  
— Каких ещё…  
— Ох, да хватит уже, — Орьё Рикако с лёгкой гримасой поправила волосы обезображенной культей, слегка запачкав безупречно подстриженную чёлку кровью. — Ну, моего отца. Но вообще сойдёт и твой, я уверена, он и тут шатается за папой со своими идиотскими набросками. Где они, Гино, м-м?  
— В общем, так, Орьё... — начал я. И осёкся, по собственной боли в груди поняв, что никакими упреками или угрозами не смогу ранить окровавленный призрак больше, чем тем, что скажу сейчас. — Я не знаю. Возможно, их действительно здесь нет.  
Орьё отступила на шаг. Её тёмные подведённые глаза расширились то ли от ужаса, то ли от ярости, волосы развевались вдоль запавших щёк, сладкая улыбка растянулась едва ли не до ушей, обнажив острые зубы в бледных дёснах, все до единого. Я понял, что сейчас она закричит, и от этого вопля мои собственные волосы встанут дыбом, глаза выкатятся на лоб точно так же, как у неё, и сердце наконец-то остановится, — но вместо этого закричал сам и проснулся.  
Курррррн, рокотали двигатели.  
Я всё так же сидел в салоне вертолёта и пялился на собственный доминатор. Пластик — будем называть это пластиком — не нагрелся за то время, что я спал, леденящий холод рукоятки чувствовался даже сквозь брюки. Названия, похожее на лекарство, куда-то пропало, его сменили мелкие и изящные буквы, похожие на палочки и круги. Они шли по кругу, нежные, как узор: нас сделали там, где все делают хорошо, сообщали они. Мы — самое малое из чудес страны, где все чудесно и достойно величайшего государя земли. Прекрасный слоган, если разобраться.  
Неужели теперь я понимаю этот язык? Неужели на самом деле я всегда его понимал?  
Неужели я действительно заснул, держа на коленях вот это?  
Я завертел головой, пытаясь понять, не перепугал ли криком остальных.  
— Хватит скулить, патрульный, — просипела за моей спиной Симоцуки. — Скулить тут нечего. Мы уже над горами. До Шамбалы двадцать минут, через пять объявляю боевую готовность.  
Я зачем-то кивнул и отвернулся. Мой взгляд снова упёрся в матовую поверхность доминатора. Буквы на рукояти танцевали, перемешивались на глазах, но прежде, чем взять его в руки, я всё-таки успел прочитать написанное:  
«Горе дерзкому, кто хочет знать то, что выше его сил.»

17.  
— За предательство, сговор с врагом и преступный коллаборационизм, — сказал полковник Вонг. — Я приговариваю тебя к расстрелу.  
На то, как будет умирать Акане, собрался посмотреть весь офицерский состав военной полиции. Они, по крайней мере, ничего не пели, но автоматы в руках выглядели угрожающе. Вряд ли Сивилла запрограммировала их автоматы заклинивать при попытке выстрелить в здорового человека.  
Даже люди Рутаганды в вертолете обращались с ней лучше. Всего лишь несколько раз ощупали, раздели, осмотрели с ног до головы в поисках непонятно чего, проверили рот и уши и, удовлетворившись, оставили в покое. Акане серьезно опасалась худшего, в токийских трущобах им попадались преступники, проявлявшие нездоровую агрессию по отношению к женщинам. Но потом Когами пришел в себя, и они начали допрос. Смотреть на это было очень неприятно, особенно, когда завоняло паленым мясом, она кричала, порывалась вмешаться и требовала прекратить. Потом ей что-то вкололи, и в себя Акане пришла уже на крыше, от того, что ее пристегивали к посадочному шасси вертолета. В нескольких метрах, у соседнего шасси, сидел точно так же прикованный Когами и хмуро косился на военных. По крайней мере, руки и ноги у него были на месте.  
— Знаете, — нахмурилась Акане, — по-моему, вы просто сошли с ума. Сивилла вам такого точно не разрешала.  
— Если бы не мы, — ухмыльнулся Рутаганда, — ты там сдохла бы. Считай, что все идет по вашему плану. Просто у старых богов выходной.  
У старых богов не бывает выходных, подумала Акане. Но решила не говорить об этом вслух. Ее и без того подозревали в каких-то несусветных глупостях. Влажный соленый ветер швырял ей волосы в лицо. Звезды перемигивались в вышине. Одна, очень-очень далекая, приближалась.  
— Председатель Хан знает об этом? — использовала она последний способ потянуть время.  
Вонг усмехнулся, Рутаганда расхохотался. Офицеры переглядывались.  
— А тебя, видать, и дома считают предательницей, — отсмеявшись, сказал Рутаганда. — Они прислали сюда двойника для старого гондона года полтора как. Он заупрямился. Средства для борьбы его, видите ли, не устраивали. Зато полковнику любые средства хороши, верно я говорю?  
— Заткнись, — процедил Вонг.  
Звездочка, пожалуйста, лети немного быстрее, подумала Акане. Парень с длинными, перехваченными в хвост волосами вскинул автомат, дуло смотрело ей в грудь.  
— По-моему, меня все-таки нельзя убивать, — сказала ему Акане. — Вы же не для этого меня спасали.  
Наверное, у него были свои дурацкие правила. Например, не разговаривать с привязанными к вертолету людьми, которых ты собираешься расстрелять прямо сейчас, нажимая на курок, вот уже совсем-совсем сейчас. Она зажмурилась. Раздалась автоматная очередь, и еще — шипение поодаль. Боли Акане не почувствовала, хотя с такого расстояния даже сама попала бы. Приоткрыв левый глаз, она увидела удивление на смуглом, уже наполовину мертвом лице. Его порванная на груди футболка набухала кровью, дуло смотрело куда-то вверх. «Ыххх», сказал парень и повалился на землю. За ним стоял скалящийся дрон, слюна стекала по широко открытой пасти, из-под которой торчал круглый отросток, умеренно напоминавший дуло. Из отростка вытекал серебристо-бирюзовый туман. Солдат с автоматом, собиравшийся стрелять в Когами, тоже лежал на бетонном полу, под ним растекалось темное пятно. Когами что-то беззвучно шептал. Неужели это сделал он?  
— Эй, Николас… — Рутаганда отступил на шаг назад, беспокойно осматриваясь. Таких дронов по периметру крыши стояло не меньше десятка.  
— Какого черта? — полковник ударил рукой по коммуникатору, но вместо связи оттуда вылезло алое изображение улыбающейся Комиссы.  
Голос раздался сразу отовсюду. Из его коммуникатора. Из вертолета. Из каждого дрона. Из громкоговорителей на крыше. Из соседнего небоскреба. От дороги. С неба.  
— Это Бюро общественной безопасности. В соответствии с параграфом третьим договора с Сивиллой и согласно полномочиям, которыми наделяет нас параграф пятый, японское правительство занимается восстановлением порядка. Все лица, чей криминальный коэффициент превышает норму, могут быть уничтожены без предупреждения. Просим вас оставить всякие мысли о сопротивлении, успокоиться и вернуться в стабильное ментальное состояние как можно быстрее. Повторяем, это Бюро общественной безопасности…  
Голос раздавался изнутри, как это бывает от доминатора, только в десятки раз громче, от него вибрировали мышцы и сердце начинало биться в унисон.  
— Подчинись подчинись подчинись подчинись подчинись подчинись, — твердил голос. Солдаты прижимали уши к рукам, брезгливо срывали коммуникаторы, кто-то отбросил оружие и повалился на землю, кто-то попытался найти укрытие, кто-то открыл беспорядочный огонь по небу, на котором яркую, почти полную луну закрыла огромная тень. Когами методично бился головой о шасси. Вонг прикусил губу и достал револьвер.  
— Будьте вы прокляты, тва… — сказал он, стреляя. Договорить Вонг не смог: его голова набухла огромным алым цветком и распустилась, разорвалась, разбрызгалась во все стороны вместе с грудной клеткой. Оголенный кусок поломанного позвоночника еще какое-то время держался вертикально перед тем, как тело осело.   
Выстрелить полковник все равно успел, но бирюзовый туман загустел и заставил пулю изменить траекторию в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Акане. Такую технологию она видела впервые. Военные и боевики Рутаганды бросились врассыпную, из темного снижающегося пятна выстреливали тонкие отростки, заставляя биться в судорогах каждого, к кому они прикасались. Сверкали зеленые молнии, по которым до последнего пытались стрелять несколько упрямых солдат. Рыжая женщина рассыпала вокруг себя соль и тыкала в небо неровным глиняным кругом, от которого исходило пульсирующее коралловое мерцание. Потом он взорвался у нее в руках вместе с ней и вертолетом за ее спиной. Нескольких человек отросткам пришлось обвивать, до того упрямо они сопротивлялись. Несколько — спрыгнули с крыши сами.  
Когами исчез.   
Вниз с вертолета протянулось четыре троса, окутанные серебристой дымкой, по ним спускались люди. Акане с удивлением поняла, что свободна: открытые наручники свалились с ее запястий. Вокруг рычащие дроны сгоняли в центр крыши всех, кого Сивилла признала достаточно здоровыми. Пошатываясь, она поднялась навстречу Мике, Гинозе и остальным.  
— Как же вы вовремя, ребята, — улыбнулась она.  
И почувствовала, что нечаянно сказала что-то очень правильное. Так часто бывает, если говорить от души.

18.  
Мертвенная тишина воцарилась под утро в Токородзаве. Многих сморил тяжелый сон, проснуться от которого удалось не всем. Сайга беспокойно мерил комнату широкими шагами от угла до угла, заложив руки за спину. Кто знает, в этот самый миг где-то там, за океаном, мог рушиться мир, но ничего больше сделать с этим он не мог.  
«Что касается меня, то я намереваюсь бросить своеобразный вызов и нарушить заговор молчания относительно упомянутого соглашения. Я уверен, что результаты моих действий окажутся настолько широкомасштабными, что вызовут буквально состояние шока и жуткого отвращения по поводу всего того, о чем посчитавшие себя вправе говорить за всю страну люди не посчитали необходимым уведомить обывателей», — записал Череп со слов своего наставника. В который раз обращаясь к этим свидетельствам, Сайга мог только догадываться, как и о чем узнал художник, но в одном сомнений не имел: какими бы ни были планы Рюити Орьё, что-то нарушило их. Никаких громких публичных скандалов с его именем не было ни в тот месяц, ни в течение следующего года. Он просто прекратил рисовать и вскоре переехал в клинику — то ли сам, то ли по настоянию родни.   
Погруженный в размышления, отвлекающие от тяжелых мыслей о том, что действительно беспокоило Сайгу, он не сразу заметил призрачное голубоватое свечение, исходящее от боковой стены рядом со столом. Стоило ему присмотреться, мерцающее свечение стало ярче. Стена истончалась, открывая заполненный ослепительным сиянием проем. Сквозь прижатые к глазам пальцы удалось рассмотреть фигуру.  
— Ты сделал хорошую работу, — сказала фигура голосом директора Касей. Голос раздавался от всей нее сразу, будто внутри этого выглядящего женщиной существа находилось сразу несколько говорящих в унисон ртов.  
— С ума сойти, — машинально пробормотал Сайга. — Вы пришли выписать мне премию?  
— Ты заслужил ответ.  
Это чудовищная ошибка, говорить с чудовищами, подумал Сайга. Договариваться с ними, пользуясь единственным доступным для вычисления их мотивов аппаратом — человеческой логикой. За несколько секунд он осознал всю глубину средневекового сюжета об искушении доктора Фауста. Или профессора Фауста в других переводах.  
Существо в стене молчало. От него можно было отвернуться. Спрятаться под кроватью, как в далеком безоблачном детстве, где все страхи легко развеивались всезнающими и всемогущими родителями. Это — просто ветка от дерева стучит в окно. Это — просто неисправный кран. Это — мыши шуршат, обычные мыши, да и только.   
— Что случилось с Рюити Орьё? — спросил Сайга.  
— Он умер, — ответила фигура. Сияние померкло, вскоре на него уже можно было смотреть, убрав руку от лица. Несколько мгновений — и стена опять стала настолько же плотной, как раньше.  
Щелкнул замок. Инстинктивно отшатнувшись, Сайга переборол волнение и подошел к двери. Осторожно заглянул в смотровое окно. Коридор был пуст. Он приложил ладонь к двери и тихонько толкнул ее вперед.  
Дверь открылась.  
В комнатных тапочках, с зажатой папкой в руках он последовал по коридору мимо пустых палат. Решетка блока была открыта. Он спустился с третьего этажа на первый, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, но никто больше не издавал здесь звуков. Во всей Токородзаве не осталось ни единого живого человека кроме него. Он вышел за порог и подставил лицо теплому зеленому солнцу. Куда ни кинь взгляд, простиралось огромное поле, в аквамариновой дымке подрагивали на ветру и пели налитые кровью колосья.

19.  
— С людьми так нельзя, — упрямо повторила Акане.  
За все время их разговора существо, притворяющееся председателем Ханом, ни разу не моргнуло. У директора Касей гораздо лучше получалось имитировать человечность.  
— Вы не должны принуждать их силой, — она подняла руку с доминатором к губам: Сивилла всегда слышит свои доминаторы, даже если Хан не согласится — могут задуматься остальные.  
В просторном центре коммуникаций Шамбалы, занимавшем предпоследний этаж правительственного комплекса, на крыше которого Мика с патрульными до сих пор наводили порядок, было темно. По многочисленным экранам поверх синих изображений с мутными тенями бежали бесконечные вереницы смутно знакомых знаков. За окнами расстилалась обезлюдевшая многоярусная платформа. Объемная голограмма ее уменьшенной копии переливалась золотым сиянием на платформе посреди зала. От нее исходило покалывающее кожу тепло.  
Выцветшие рыбьи глаза Хана наливались этим золотом, сверкали в полумраке.  
— Люди не знают, кому служить, — сказал он. — Два года назад здесь приносили много жертв. Мы — остановили. Вонг помог нам.  
— Вы просто хотели распространить зону влияния Сивиллы. Подавив волю граждан чужой страны. Жителей чужой земли. Сговорившись с местным диктатором и устранив его, когда он перестал вас устраивать. Это преступно!  
Вне себя от неожиданно накатившей злости, Акане сделала шаг, вступая на платформу. Тысячи крошечных мерцающих линий прошили ее, как будто насквозь.  
— Люди будут знать порядок, — сказали они, сказал доминатор, сказал голос в голове. — Власть над целым миром нам не нужна. Наибольшее благополучие наибольшего количества. Нужно установить границы. Ты обвиняешь нас в преступных действиях. Но преступление — это всего лишь нарушение установленного правила.  
Ей снова показалось, что она в круге, в центре внимания сотен глаз.  
— Знаете что, — нахмурилась Акане, — правила не существуют просто так. Правила существуют потому, что люди в них верят. Вся ваша Шамбала, весь этот сияющий город мечты ничего не стоит, пока они не верят в него по-настоящему.  
Шаг за шагом она продвигалась по платформе, преодолевая невидимое сопротивление, будто снова плыла, но теперь не в вонючей зеленой жиже, а сквозь чистые электрические волны. Укачивающие, шуршащие, согревающие. Акане почувствовала себя до того крошечной и хрупкой в этом бесконечном космическом потоке, что на глаза навернулись слезы.  
— Вы должны уйти в отставку, Хан, — попросила она, преодолевая желание расплакаться и убежать туда, где ее снова окружали бы обычные люди, которым можно помочь, и вещи, которые можно исправить, пусть на самом деле ничем уже не поможешь и ничего не исправишь. — Люди имеют право выбирать того, кто их поведет. Вас или кого-то другого.  
Он не дышал и не шевелился. Золотые глаза смотрели сквозь нее. Доминатор в руке снова завибрировал.  
— И что, если люди от нас откажутся? — прошелестело эхо многих голосов в голове. — Отвернутся от покоя. Помешают построить мир.  
— Как же вы не понимаете, люди защищают только то, что выбрали. Не принуждайте их подчиняться. Пусть они сами захотят жить по вашим правилам. И тогда они будут верить в правила и защищать их — сами.  
Каждое новое слово придавало ей сил говорить следующее, так она и держалась лицом к лицу с ничего не выражающей посмертной маской председателя Хана. Но потом слова закончились, а он по-прежнему молчал. И голос в голове молчал, хотя доминатор непрерывно вибрировал и уже почти обжигал кожу ладони.  
— Я принимаю твое предложение, так было решено нами, — наконец сказал Хан. — Они сделают осознанный выбор.  
Акане поняла, что если немедленно не отдаст ему доминатор — то попросту выронит его на пол или не сможет отпустить больше никогда, потому что еще немного, и она перестанет понимать, где заканчивается горячий живой металл и начинаются пальцы. Так она и сделала.  
Вид у Хана с доминатором был удивленный. Почти человечный.

20.

18 июля 2116 год. вполне возможно, 25:62

Он дрался как одержимый, даже доминатор — если бы я сумел направить на него доминатор — думаю, не смог бы преодолеть этой животной, нутряной уверенности в себе. Свои силы чернокожий человек рассчитывал до самого конца. Ни один из нас в одиночку не причинил бы ему серьезного вреда.  
Да что там, у нас даже убить его не получилось. Черный человек ушел из жизни так, как посчитал необходимым. Щелкнул зубами и широко ухмыльнулся, мы едва успели отпрыгнуть с платформы, когда взрывная волна ударила в спину, сломав каждому из нас по паре ребер.  
— Мразь, — сплюнул Когами, когда я нашел сперва его револьвер, а потом его самого на полу. Он сидел, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги и уставившись в пустоту перед собой стеклянными, ничего не видящими глазами. — Ненавижу наемников. Заплати ему Хан чуть больше, Рутаганда бы сам застрелил этого Вонга. Допрашивал меня, как… — он осекся и помолчал, а затем медленно, преодолевая невидимое сопротивление, поднял на меня взгляд. — Она сказала, ты теперь патрульный.  
Это прозвучало как вопрос, не имеющий отношения к моему статусу. Я не смог сдержать усмешку и кивнул.  
Когами кивнул в ответ.  
— Допрашивал меня, как делать этот ритуал. В чем смысл жертвоприношения. Почему именно она. Макисиме он понравился, пришлось говорить.  
— Ты хотел принести Акане в жертву древнему богу, чтобы его призвать, — сказал я. Контузия от падения удивительным образом прочистила сознание, я давно не мыслил так ясно, как в этот момент, так спокойно.  
Когами отвернулся.  
— Я хотел убить Макисиму, — глухо ответил он.  
— Однажды ты уже убил Макисиму.  
— Теперь он здесь, — Когами ударил кулаком в грудь и поморщился от боли. Потом снова ударил. Его грязные, покрытые штукатуркой и пылью волосы слиплись от крови. Мне вспомнился испуганный террорист с перебинтованной головой. До чего же они были непохожи. — Здесь. Все время здесь. Сам он лезть в зубы своему богу не хотел. Спрятался за моей спиной. По-прежнему хочет освободить людей. Выбить Сивиллу или хотя бы отвлечь. Что дальше, ему все равно. Он выбрал бога, который точно не станет играть тут в куклы, как она.  
Имя, которое Когами назвал, я не стану здесь упоминать на всякий случай. Кто знает, крепко ли оно сейчас спит.  
— Тебе так лучше? — спросил я. — Здесь.  
Он так долго молчал, что я усомнился, дошел ли до него вопрос, а потом медленно покачал головой.  
— Я так заебался, Гино. Строить их, учить, выбивать отсюда этих ползучих тварей. Ты живешь этим, втягиваешься. Учишься быть хитрее. Проворнее. Сохранять не пятую часть состава, а хотя бы треть на каждой атаке. Они лезут и лезут, безмозглое мясо. Показывай им дорогу, показывай им домашних тварей, рассказывай про ебаный космический свет. Перерезать себе глотку? Запросто. Ребенку? Запросто. Невинная жертва? Подавайте сюда вашу невинную. Смотришь на это каждый день и думаешь: твою мать, да Сивилла права, что держит их в узде. Всех, кого может. Ты не видел здесь ничего, а мы прошли весь треугольник. Там блядский апокалипсис, везде, куда не дотянулся Хан. Хорошо, если один на сто тысяч умеет писать.  
— Ты хотел принести Акане в жертву, — напомнил я. — Убить ее.  
— Я хотел убить Макисиму, — глухо сказал Когами. — Я решил, что смогу стать сильнее, когда придет этот новый бог. Или он так решил за меня. Мной. Херня все это, Гино. Давай уже, стреляй.  
— Если мы друг друга перебьем, кто тогда останется? — спросил я, опуская револьвер. Перехватил его за дуло и протянул рукояткой вперед. Когами посмотрел на меня так, будто в одночасье разучился понимать японский язык.  
— Лучше бы Вонг нас прикончил, — медленно сказал он.  
— Я вовремя успел. Уговорил директора послать нас следом, когда понял, что… — я осекся. До меня медленно доходил смысл его последних слов.  
— И теперь ты собой гордишься, — криво усмехнулся Когами. — Спасатель.  
— Ты сам сказал, что в Японии что-то удалось построить. Богадельню, или ясли, или тюрьму строгого режима, кто его знает. Я не знаю. Но бояться этого — все равно, что бояться электричества, когда уже сунул пальцы в розетку.  
Он наконец забрал у меня револьвер. Повертел его в пальцах, провернул барабан и осторожно, пошатываясь и кривясь от боли, поднялся на ноги.  
— Я это, знаешь… бьюсь током, — он засунул револьвер за пояс. Взгляд немного потеплел. Его хотелось хлопнуть по плечу и сказать что-нибудь вроде: не парься, Ко, у меня резиновая подошва.  
Не знаю, кому из нас это было нужнее. Не знаю, не ошибся ли я, не сделав шага вперед.  
— Уходи отсюда, — вместо этого сказал я. — И держись от Акане подальше.  
Все время, что мы говорили, Макисима был с нами рядом. Я видел его так же ясно, как видел Когами, чуть поодаль, за правым плечом. Когда он подошел близко и невзначай коснулся пояса рукой Когами, тот машинально поморщился, как от привычной мигрени.  
— И как ты собираешься с этим жить? — спросил он, губы дрогнув, расплылись в полуулыбке, его и не его одновременно.  
— Как-нибудь по-человечески, — пожал я плечами. А потом врезал ему в челюсть с разворота и добавил под дых. Думаю, Когами был мне благодарен. Он упал на пол как подкошенный и больше не пытался подняться. Так я и ушел, оставив его лежать на техническом этаже с раскинутыми в стороны руками, словно распятого на невидимом кресте.  
Когами изменился, сказала потом Акане. Она хорошо держалась и мало о чем рассказывала. Может, и правда, помнит плохо. Может, пытается меня беречь. Я ответил, что он стал обычным преступником, и попросил выбросить его из головы. Надеюсь, она меня поняла.  
Охота закончилась, собаки Сивиллы скоро вернутся на псарню. Вылет через несколько часов.  
Больше записей не будет, когда мы вернемся в Токио, я опрокину на два своих и четыре отцовских журнала весь оставшийся виски из ящика и подожгу. Возможно, это сохранит кому-нибудь рассудок или хотя бы жизнь. Надо будет договориться с Сион, чтобы меня не залила водой пожарная сигнализация.  
Я пишу «когда мы вернемся», хотя очень хочу выйти из правительственного комплекса через черный ход, вокруг столько суматохи, что никто мне не помешает. Здесь гораздо меньше тварей, но над горизонтом клубится густая тьма.  
Я не знаю, где принесу больше пользы.

21.  
— Вы, наверное, голодны, — предположил Вонг. Он застал Акане врасплох в прохладном холле правительственного комплекса, неслышно выступил из полумрака, окутывавшего центральный лифт. Зажав ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать, она покосилась на Гинозу, по-прежнему сидящего на залитых утренним солнцем ступеньках спиной ко входу, и снова повернулась к полковнику.  
— Вы… я думала, вы…  
— Прошу прощения, что уделял вам так мало времени ночью.. — Тонкие губы тронула улыбка, такая же прохладная, как и его тон. Но, по крайней мере, похоже, не враждебная. — Это явление Сивиллы тяжело прошло для платформы. Здесь к такому еще не привыкли.  
— Вы больше… не хотите меня убивать?  
Темные брови приподнялись.  
— Убивать? Зачем же. Вот накормить вас завтраком перед отъездом — моя прямая обязанность.  
Этот светский тон решительно не вязался ни с наручниками, ни с кровавым распускающимся бутоном, в который превратилась его голова несколько часов назад. Акане попыталась еще раз вспомнить события минувшей ночи, но память словно изрешетили автоматной очередью накануне, тени из короткого, рваного сна казались более реальными, чем разговор с председателем, там был еще Когами, на шее у которого помещалось сразу две головы, он поигрывал опасной бритвой, ослепительно сияющей в свете луны, и обещал, что скоро они увидятся. Щупальца из стен, гигантские крысы, призрачные клыки, дымящаяся слюна… у дронов не бывает слюны. Видимо, сказалось действие наркотиков, которыми ее накачали по дороге люди Рутаганды.  
Снежно-белая перчатка на правой руке Вонга притягивала к себе взгляд как намагниченная. Акане точно помнила, как зажмуривалась, глядя в дуло зажатому в ней револьверу. Но тогда как она помнила, что Вонг взорвался, если закрыла глаза? К сожалению, на память о вчерашней ночи действительно полагаться не выходило.  
К тому же, до отлета оставалось время, к тому же Гиноза, очевидно, хотел побыть один, к тому же, она действительно ни крошки не держала во рту уже много часов.  
Завтрак им накрыли в гостиной на одном из верхних этажей, журнальный столик ломился от фарфоровых мисочек, плошек с овощными закусками, рисом и соусами, окружавших центральное блюдо, накрытое колпаком из нержавеющей стали. Двое прислуживавших мальчиков отошли на метр от стола, чтобы безошибочно направить в крошечные пиалы длинные струи из тонконосых чайников. Запахло жасмином.  
— Надеюсь, вы еще вернетесь, — сказал Вонг, когда они остались одни.  
— Честно говоря, я не ожидала от вас этого услышать. По-моему, для вас я здесь была одной большой проблемой.  
Покачав головой, он положил сперва ей, а затем себе тушеного мяса с красно-желтой подливой.  
— Проблемы порождают решения. Решения порождают прогресс. Мне будет приятно снова увидеться с вами. Жаль, что познакомиться мы так и не успеем.  
— Ммм… мм! — сказала Акане, запоздало вспомнив о том, что говорить с набитым ртом не очень-то вежливо. Распробовать мясо как следует она не смогла: овощи оказались слишком острыми, пришлось немедленно запивать их чаем, а потом еще заедать рисом. Не очень-то дипломатично вышло.  
Полковник, старательно игнорируя ее способ в последний раз приобщиться к местной кухне, флегматично жевал мясо, политое тем самым острым соусом, от которого у Акане слезы стояли не только в глазах, но, кажется, и в носу тоже. Ничем его было не пронять. Вот на кого близость Сивиллы подействовала самым лучшим образом — ни следа былой беспокойности, пружинной зажатости не было в расслабленных и выверенных одновременно движениях.  
— Мне тоже жаль, — наконец смогла сказать она. — Я до сих пор знала вас… ну… не с самой лучшей стороны, наверное. Не могу себе представить, как вам здесь приходится. Столько всего делать и знать…  
— Доверенных людей здесь мало. Стало еще меньше. Но в вашем Бюро тоже не очень много людей. Вы же справляетесь.  
— Я смотрела новости, председатель объявил о предстоящих выборах. Что, по-вашему, теперь будет? Вы же понимаете местных людей… получше, чем он?  
— Выборы? — полковник пожал плечами. — Им больше некого выбирать, кроме Сивиллы. Мы работаем с этим.  
Перед тем, как ответить, она старательно прожевала следующий кусок, уже не увлекаясь приправами.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что люди выберут Сивиллу, потому что вы не позволите остальным кандидатам появиться?  
— Вы сами договорились с Ханом. Кто бы ни занял его место, он будет понимать, на что соглашается. А для того, чтобы он понимал все правильно, здесь есть я.  
— Но люди… мы же говорили, что люди должны понимать, на что соглашаются. Все, а не один властолюбивый диктатор, — пробормотала Акане, все еще не веря своим ушам.  
— И многие японцы, по-вашему, понимают, на что согласились несколько десятков лет назад? — усмехнулся Вонг.  
Она молча подцепила палочками еще один тонкий кусок мяса с прожилками. И долго, сосредоточенно его жевала. Само по себе, без риса и подливок, мясо оказалось никаким, жестковатым и вываренным до полной потери вкуса.  
— Они придут к правильному пониманию, — кивнул ей Вонг, как будто услышав возражение. — На это потребуется время.  
За эту ночь, подумалось Акане, полковник как будто постарел на очень много лет, ничуть не изменившись внешне. Бесполезно его переубеждать. Это — не изменилось, он стал гораздо спокойнее, конечно, гораздо сдержаннее — но по-прежнему слышал только себя.  
За окном, между высотками, за яркими рекламными вывесками — синело, переливалось солнечными бликами море. Ей отчетливо захотелось вернуться домой. Там она точно знала, как надо поступать со всем, что видит вокруг.   
— Скажите, — помолчав, решилась спросить она, — а что вы сделали с настоящим Ханом?  
— М-м. — Утерев губы салфеткой, Вонг отложил ее в сторону, — мы его съели.  
Акане отчетливо вспомнила зажатый в перчатке револьвер и торчащие из обрубка запястья обломки кости. Остатки слишком жесткого, хоть и протушенного, мяса — по-прежнему лежали на блюде. Она как раз собиралась потянуться за добавкой.  
— Есть традиции, которые не следует нарушать, — сказал Вонг.  
Акане сглотнула. 

22.  
День выдался пасмурным, но безветренным. Мелкий дождь успокаивающе шуршал по карнизу. То, что надо, когда коэффициент подкатывает к семидесяти шести. После двух тошнотворно длинных перелетов и пыльной, суетливой, мутной Шамбалы прозрачный токийский воздух казался слишком разреженным, как в детстве, когда они с родителями ездили в горы. На высоте, посреди бесконечно белых вершин было так же — головокружительно хорошо. Мика Симоцуки расстегнула пуговицу высокого воротника и несколько раз глубоко, как учил терапевт, вдохнула. Следовало отвлечься, заняться чем-нибудь легким, необязательным, не относящимся к работе — но она вдруг обнаружила, что не знает, как и чем.  
Комната отдыха за прозрачными плексигласовыми дверьми балкона наконец опустела, патрульные второго отдела допили кофе и, оставив помятые стаканчики на столике, разбрелись по своим конурам. Чем-нибудь необязательным… Она спрятала сканер в сумочку и пошла к выходу, растерянно перебирая в голове: безвкусное кино? пресный ужин в ресторане? дурацкие знакомства в Коммуфилде?  
Интересно, чем сейчас занимались остальные. С Акане все понятно, вряд ли в ближайший час она выйдет от директора — рванула туда, даже не попрощавшись, стоило машине, которая забрала их из аэропорта, остановиться у центрального входа в Бюро. Как пить дать, и после своей идиотской выходки останется чистенькой.  
За три двери до конца коридора Мика остановилась. Приложила ухо, прислушалась. Конечно, никого. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она приложила коммуникатор к замку. Немного помедлив – словно раздумывая, пускать ее или нет — красный свет сменился на зеленый с мелодичным щелчком.  
Ну и бардак у него здесь. Раскрытый альбом на столе — эти жуткие рисунки отца Рикако, именно ими пользовался вконец спятивший профессор. Что-то он на самом деле передал в Бюро, что-то, о чем переглядывались патрульные, но молчали, у кого ни спроси.  
Взгляд прикипел к приоткрытому ящику стола со стопкой потрепанных синих журналов. Гиноза все время что-то писал в таком, особенно когда выпивал. Почерк у него был не из лучших — искоса, через плечо, ничего не удавалось разобрать.  
Мика достала наугад один из журналов и еще раз оглянулась.  
Патрульные — это имущество Бюро, сказала она себе. Как и все их вещи, логично же. Это просто элемент контроля, поддержания порядка в отделе.  
Пальцы постукивали по плотной картонной обложке.  
Что она вообще хотела здесь найти?


End file.
